


Deidara Grounded

by Seraserastuff



Category: Naruto
Genre: Angst, Gen, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, flirt with yaoi implications like kakadei and hidadei but dont really go there, non-con, parental Kakashi, prison rape, self indulgent fic about captivity
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-20
Updated: 2017-05-01
Packaged: 2018-10-08 14:16:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 20,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10388583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seraserastuff/pseuds/Seraserastuff
Summary: Deidara is taken captive by Team Kakashi and Team Gai. They look after his wounds and plan to take him in for interrogation -But the Sand Village want him too.  Akatsuki also complicate matters.This is a heavily revised rewrite of something I posted to FFnet in 2009. It will be completeNoncon warning for chapter 3. oc's do the hurt, main chars do the comfort





	1. Caught

**Author's Note:**

> The old fic will stay the same.  
> (FFnet will be getting the rewrite too, but I'm too embarassed by the long hiatus to post it there just yet...)  
> This is a very thorough rewrite of something I posted to FFnet in 2009. It's nearly complete. It's very edited from what it was. Chapters 7-10 will be retconned, and replaced with a totally different 7-10.  
> (This fic exists because I wanted to see a captive, vulnerable Deidara.)

 

* * *

 

 

 

He was forced to pause his retreat, exhausted and giddy with blood loss.

Deidara grasped his kunai in his mouth; it was his only weapon for he was now missing both of his arms. Grimacing, he imagined the things he would do to the Konoha shinobi who were pursuing him.

Under normal circumstances, he'd show them some _real_ art - up close and violent. They would run for their lives, the blast  would scatter their bodies, the light from it would would bleach the sky, would. _..ah..._

_No._

He suddenly began to feel very light-headed. The right-side of his vest and cloak were completely soaked, sticky with blood from where his arm had been severed.

That strange, terrible jutsu had pierced his arm away. The Sharingan user hadn't even touched him! But  _somehow..._

_Fucking Sharingan._

Deidara could only stare dumbly at the blood that he could not staunch, dripping from his tattered sleeve.

 _Shit, shit._  He couldn't bandage it, not as he was. There had not yet been an opportunity with Kakuzu to even reattach his other arm. Sasori had used some simple first-aid and basic medical jutsu on the other, after they left the Sand country. That had all been planned; but he hadn't planned on losing the other one too. And this one was bleeding a HELL of a lot more - the way it had been cut, it wasn't normal.

He was getting chills, and there was a numbness creeping in on his body and mind... _was he going to faint?_

_Oh, but that would be just perfect wouldn't it?_

What would the others say if he were captured by the enemy because he fainted! Hidan would be such a dick about it. And _Itachi,_ Deidara would never look weak in front of that Lord-superior-Itachi Uchiha again ; _ever!_

What he wouldn't give for one one of his creations to fly out of here. If he could just use his jutsu, this would all be different...

_"THERE!"_

  
That Byakugan boy had seen him.

Deidara heard them fast approaching. He had contemplated for too long.

"He's slowing down, don't let him escape!"

_Slowing down? Hmpf. I'm just warming up._

Deidara sprang forward to another branch - It snapped. No problem; he thrust his foot down as it fell away to launch upward and keep going, to reach that next branch - but as he reached it, his strength to completely left him...

_Everything went black._

 

* * *

 

  
"... _dead_?"

"No, see - He's breathing ."

"He passed out, I think. The injury from Kakashi's Sharingan..."

Deidara stirred, he must have been unconscious for only a few moments. He tasted new blood in his mouth, and felt it from his nose where he had slammed into the ground. Face in the grass, his hair around him like a curtain, he couldn't see a thing.

He couldn't move either.

There was no strength left in him, he wouldn't be able to run. The realisation that they could simply pick him up as if he were a bird fallen out of a tree dawned on him. They had already killed Sasori, and they were admittedly stronger than he'd expected. In particular the Kyuubi jinchuriiki and that Kakashi with his Sharingan were certainly a force to reckon with.

They didn't give up, either, this group. They had been driven to catch him no matter what - surprisingly enraged with him for killing that jinchuriki. Most of the people he'd encountered thought they were being done a favour when they took the cursed ones away.

_Hmm...they were not ordinary._

"Ah - he's awake!"

A foot slammed down, hard, on the back of his neck.

"Hey, _hey,_ un." he murmured quietly around the kunai, still somehow in his mouth, but it was barely audible. The offending foot pushed down on his neck even more harshly and he began choking hoarsely; he'd been winded too, when he fell. Damn it.

"Steady there Gai, he's not going anywhere".

One of them knelt in front of him and lifted his dishevelled hair away from his face to look at him. Deidara squinted in the light at first, but he met the eyes evenly. Well,  one eye - it was the 'Copy-nin' and was covering his Sharingan side now, so at least Deidara have to look at that on top of everything...Deidara gave him a fiercely hateful glare, anyway.

_This guy was that Konoha big-shot, and he'd used a Sharingan technique that Deidara hadn't even seen Itachi pull out before..._

He really couldn't get away. He'd have to be patient, for now.

"We've brought you down to our level. That was quite the chase you lead us on, but you've been grounded," said Sharingan-Bastard, matter-of-factly. _'Grounded'?_   _was that supposed to be funny? That was crap..._ "You are under arrest, we will be taking you in for interrogation. It would really be easier on both you, and us, if you didn't resist. So, this is your only warning to co-operate." Deidara was sure the guy was gloating, but he sounded bored at the same time. Couldn't tell with that mask on.

He then reached out and took a firm hold on the kunai in Deidara's mouth. _Uhgn._

_This was infuriating._

"Just yank it from him, Kakashi." another voice said. But Kakashi just held it, waiting for him to let go. Fine. _Fine_ , _whatever._ Deidara would just kill them all later, _Yeah_. It would take a while for them to let their guard down, but he'd just need patience - the right moment. This didn't even matter. He released the kunai and licked the blood around his lips, glaring defiantly at Kakashi.

"Very good."

Deidara twitched in annoyance.

Kakashi stood up. Deidara hissed quietly. _This wasn't happening, none of this was really happening to him, no way._

"Be obedient on our journey. We'll treat you humanely - unless you give us reason to treat you otherwise."

"He already gave us a reason," said a voice bitterly. The Kyuubi boy who had punched him, still crazy angry..."He killed Gaara.'

'We need to operate smoothly from this point onward, Naruto. Gaara is gone, I understand how you feel..."

  
_Blah blah, Gaara, blah_. Deidara didn't want to hear. Why were they still discussing the dead jinchuriiku even though they had _HIM_ , a S-Rank artist, literally underfoot? _Show some excitement you bastards._ "Hmph," he found his voice. "To hell with this...all of you, useless, little...unappreciative un...ah..can't even..see..." _Shit, it wasn't coming out right._ He was babbling - blood loss had effected his speech or something. He had to stop. And he was going to faint again, right where he already lay on the grass. He closed his eyes and breathed into the ground, trying to gather together his thoughts and strength.

They noticed.

"He needs medical attention. You very nearly killed him with that technique, Kakashi."

 "Nearly. We must be careful not to lose him now. _Sakura,_ come here.

"Yes Sensei," said a girls voice. Ah hah,  it was that little girl who had taken part in killing Sasori. _Oh, how he would laugh at Sasori for that later..._ no, wait. _Crap. Shit._ This was getting worse.

They surrounded him, and with satisfaction he noticed that they were all breathing as heavily as he was, the chase he had lead them on had totalled nearly four hours. They were determined, he'd give them that.

The one behind him - Mite Gai (the tall jonin with the ridiculous green outfit -their taijutsu expert ) hauled him onto his knees. He held him by the shoulders and pulled his Akatsuki coat down. Deidara remained stone-faced it rubbed down over his arms. It was just pain.

Then Kakashi searched him and took everything away. His ammunition, his scope, his concealed kunai's, his pouch with the tiny remainder of clay. The girl unravelled some bandages, while the green jonin guy kept a grip on him; and some crazy strong grip it was _\- shit,_  this guy could easily break his bones. His strength had to be comparable to that of Kisame. It was embarrassing - if he weren't being supported, Deidara knew he would have collapsed straight back on the ground.

He hated the way all these inferior guys were pressed so close around him. He didn't belong down here with them, he belonged high above, looking down upon scenes such as these, scenes of shitty amateurs and little weaklings _screwing up their missions and getting captured by their enemies._ He cringed.

Creepily, all of them were staring at him now, really staring, eyeing him up and down.

  
Deidara remembered that this was their first good look at him. They were curious about their 'catch', about what he looked like up close. Akatsuki rarely - okay, never - were captured. ( _They would all mock him forever, if they didn't kill him. Hidan especially would never, ever, let this one go.)_

Particularly with Deidara, it was rare that people got to see him at all. It would normally require binoculars just to get a glimpse. When he was on the ground, he preferred to wear his Akatsuki hat most of the time, coat closed all the way up the collar; even his hair covered most of his face. It felt _professional._

 _Hmph. Well enjoy this intimate close-up while you can_. 

 Deidara studied them back. He knew of, but had not encountered Kakashi Hatake, Mite Gai and Naruto. He did not know these students with them; It would be a good time to observe all of them, at least.   

"He was so fast, despite those handicaps," said the ugly Eyebrows kid, who was staring at his injuries with intense interest. _Kind of morbid of him?_ "I'm impressed."

   
Of course he was fast , despite everything. Deidara could take a beating like this kid couldn't even begin to imagine.  

 

Then medic-girl (Sakura?) came close to him, careful not to make eye-contact with him. _Hmm.._. When she examined his arm, he noticed her fascination, and a little fear. "Kakashi Sensei, this isn't normal, the cut! I've never seen this, what on earth was that?"

  
Deidara looked at the ruined remains of his arm...the edges straight cut but not clean, there were tiny craters, there were burns around the centre - weird. _Maybe it was not something on earth that happened?_

  
Kakashi put a hand to his covered eye, "I was aiming to severe his head, if I'm honest. This is a much more useful outcome, however."

 _"Aiming to severe his head' - Oh, NICE._ Made sense. Deidara liked to draw out fights for fun and show, but if he'd been chasing a target through the damn trees for too many hours, he'd go in for the kill. His agility had saved him this time.

"But this wound looks so strange! I - "

"I'll explain later, we don't want him him to know our secrets now, do we?"

Sakura used a light medical jutsu and secured a tourniquet tightly around Deidara's stump of an arm. It stopped bleeding immediately, to his surprise. "That's the best I can do for now Sensei, without knowing more."

"Whats this?" it was the other girl's voice. She was picking up his scope from the confiscated pile.

"That is not a toy..." Deidara began, annoyed.

"Cool." She put it on, started playing with it. _Oh for fucks sake_. He saw that this one carried a particularly varied arsenal of weapons, probably found his gadget interesting (it _was_ very interesting).

"Bet you wish you never went for our friend Gaara now, do you eh? You'll pay for this!" hissed the jinchūriki, thrusting himself into Deidara's line of sight suddenly.  
"Naruto..." began Kakashi, warning in his voice.

Deidara found himself smiling a bit at the jinchuriki, Naruto, so brash, so confident that he was safe from Akatsuki! His refusal to except that he was doomed was quite amusing to Deidara. He would follow the fate of the other ones they had extracted, one way or another.

"You are next... perhaps not right now, but you are next," he didn't bother to look up.

"Looks like you're in no position to say that are you? huh?" Naruto yanked his head back. Deidara just smiled at him.

"Naruto!" said Gai.

Kakashi took hold of Naruto's arm. "Do not touch him, and don't distract Sakura either. Come away - go and help with Gaara. ". Naruto released Deidara's hair and moved back. _Yeah, listen to your teacher, shitty kid._ Naruto returned to where the old woman had been quietly kneeling all this time over the other jinchuriki, the dead one. Why they were bothering with the corpse so much, he did not know- the guy was dead. He'd been fun to fight, though. The first real challenge that Deidara had faced in a long time.

"Tenten - careful with that, we need it for evidence."

That girl was still playing around with his scope.

God, these Teenagers. This was why Deidara only kept older associates.

  
"Yes.... Gai-sensei, this would help with my ranged attacks, I haven't seen a scope like this before - different settings, the quality is incredible. It's a work of art."

_...Tenten was OK._

It had take him some time to get the scope right, he was on the 15th or 16th version. Sasori had criticised him for making new ones instead of usupgrading and improving the old, like he did with his puppets. Sasori didn't get it. 

"He has a fractured rib there too," the Byakugan boy spoke for the first time and pointed at him. That explained the pain in his chest. Interesting power...it was this guy who had tracked him, this guy who got him caught.

"So you're a Hyuuga, hmm?" Deidara had never seen the Byakugan, but he'd heard a little about it. It did not cast genjutsu, but it gave the bearer unique vision. How did the world look, through those eyes? How would it be to view his art through them, to see through it at every angle. How did it look to destroy, with those... 

Byakugan folded his arms and returned to his silent state.

 _Oh, fine then. Little shit was ignoring him._ And Deidara had had enough, now, of this invasion of his personal space. "Hmm, I know you guys are enjoying looking at me, but if you hang around too long, you'll be sorry, un." Even as he said it, he wondered why the hell was he giving them tips.Unfortunately, he couldn't help but give tips,as he hated it infuriated him when people were idiots.

"We'll decide that," said Gai. 

"Your healing skills have really improved, Sakura-san!" said the eyebrows boy, as the girl continued with her healing jutsu. _Little suck-up._

Sakura just smiled at him. Eyebrows was too damn ugly for her, but then he was really too ugly for anyone; it was a bit sad really. It might make Kisame feel better to see this guy though, as he was not remotely successful in that department either.

  
Everyone grew quiet after a while. Still upset over that Sand jinchuriki, it seemed. Pathetic. Although...the silence did unsettle him somewhat. Deidara was never stuck around to see the aftermath of his art for long, or if he did it was from a great distance away. If he got too close, it was just annoying, like this.

  
It was getting late. Akatsuki had to know what had happened to him; the leader always knew everything, somehow. There could even be some of them nearby, watching, but he had no way of knowing. If he escaped these guys quickly, it should be OK - but if he did not...would Akatsuki hunt him down and _eliminate_  him for this? Worse - would they forget him completely? And his ring! That was lost too, with his arm in the forest somewhere. When would he be able to get his arms reattached? Sasori said Kakuzu would reattach the first one, but not if Akatsuki dropped him for being a weakling...

Would he even recover the use of his arms at all - would he ever be able to use his art again?

Why was he thinking about all these things? His situation was beginning to feel less and less like a minor set-back as it sank in that he would not be escaping today, or anytime soon.  
Finished looking at his wounds, Deidara was relieved when Sakura finally dropped his vest back down and then pulled his coat back up over him, careful of both his wounded arms. He thought of making a joke - _What, you don't want to take my pants off and check there too?_ but stopped himself, because he really, really didn't want them to actually do that. She took a cloth and began wiping away the blood from around his nose and mouth. He was very tempted to bite her as she did this, but decided there would nothing to gain.

They were all speaking to each other now, about the dead one, Gaara, about what route to take back...but...

  
_They were talking about returning to the Sand Village first._

  
_Wait,_ so was he going to be taken to the Sand, and _then_ to the Leaf...or, would they leave him with the Sand village? They had not specified where they planned to take him, but he'd assumed Konoha.

If it was the Sand village, then those people would rip him apart for what he did to their Kazekage! He remembered how much he had angered the entire city, he would be their most wanted man... it would be near impossible to escape from there, it was impenetrable and inescapable from the ground.

  
He felt thrown and unsteady at the idea of being taken to the Sand. The sky was his battleground - He could swoop and glide high up in the air and keep his head - but down here; stationary on the ground like this, he was helpless. He felt suddenly dizzy, as if everything were too still, too restrictive.  _Was this fear? Was he actually scared?_ He found himself thinking of Sasori, again, for some reason, though he was dead. He was thinking what Sasori would _do_ to these guys, if he were to appear right now. Would any of Akatsuki show up? It would be fucking humiliating but still...better than, than...

  
"Hey. Leaf guys." He tried to retain a calm voice, "So are you taking me to the Sand or t-to the Leaf, un?" he wavered slightly. They all ignored him, didn't even look at him! "Hmm! Talk to me, bastards! Where are you taking me first!" He could hear the hysteria in his own voice.

"Sensei, he's really freaking out..."

Deidara's forehead protector was being untied. "We've already asked you to be quiet", said Gai firmly. He took the forehead protector and gagged him hard with it.

"Wait, no... _Mmmph!"_

Now he really could do nothing, not even protest! He closed his eyes, not wanting to look at any of them any more.

Something was happening to him, and he couldn't control it. It was an involuntary feeling- like being trapped in a genjutsu, but he knew it was coming from within himself. The frustration at his situation was maddening and a panic rapidly in his chest - he started shaking. He tried to will himself to stop, but that only made it worse. He had been able to keep his composure pretty well until now, and he didn't want them to see that he was losing control. Able to feel his legs a little more now, he thrashed weakly against them for the first time, which was stupid because it was futile and Gai just tightened his grip on him even more in response, which made it worse.

He growled loudly in frustration. He was aware that he must look pitiful to them and it was driving him crazy. He was badly defeated, mutilated, outnumbered and abandoned by his organisation. Just earlier that day, he'd been  _THE_ terror of the skies!

Evidently, Gai must have been thinking so too, because with fake sympathy ( _or whatever Leaf mind games they were playing_ ) Gai then leant in close (far too close) by his ear and spoke to him very softly, as if Deidara were a nervous animal like a frenzied cat or bird stuck in a net or something. "Hey, now. Quiet down. Stay still and try to relax, or you will succeed only in doing further injury to yourself. Your partner put up an impressive fight back there..."

  
_How DARE he talk about Sasori!_

  
"...as did you. I will readily admit that you are strong - but realise that even the best would be rendered powerless in the condition you are in. Remember basics - breathing exercises."

 _Even the best would be rendered powerless? I am the best, fuck you. Breathing exercises - that's what kids learn at genin level. Telling an S-rank nin to remember how to breathe right!-_ But he was getting worse, he felt like he was suffocating.

Kakashi grabbed his numb legs and bound them tightly around the knees and ankles, this was surreal now, the level of helplessness that Deidara was feeling.

Gai took Deidara easily up over his shoulder, seemingly careful of his just-bandaged-wounds, and hooked an arm over his bound knees.

_If you could die from humiliation..._

_  
_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How can I explain this entire fic? It's is basically a manifestation of my self-indulgent fantasy thing of wanting to see a character like Deidara being made vulnerable; being taken captive and tied up etc. I am weird. That's always been my disclaimer for this being out-of-character. There was originally no intention to explore character development or maintain a narrative. But...it developed a certain way, and now I feel that I can do better, with a better story (It's still all primarily about my thing for a vulnerable Deidara though)
> 
> Personal : I finished the Naruto manga finally, and Itachi inspired me to face responsibility and finish this because its my destiny or whatever.
> 
> What has changed?
> 
> I feel that my fic got lost after chapter 3. It climaxed with Chapter 3 and then meanders. I had a good ending for it - but over complicated things on how to get there. I cant even read some of it, its so difficult to follow.
> 
> I feel that I can now write a much better and coherent story. Its been changed - some bits added, some bits removed. There are weak parts I just..blegh *snip* gone. The original fic will be unharmed. I will not insult my readers who enjoyed those chapters or my younger self who enjoyed writing them by saying they are badly planned, but it got so tangled up I didn't know what to do, and now have an improved direction to take it in. I literally cant understand what is going on in the original version of my own fic, and who is where anymore o_0
> 
> HOW THE REVISION WILL LOOK:
> 
> Ch1, main plot is same but edited (extras and removals)
> 
> Ch 2, main plot is same but edited (extras and removals)
> 
> Ch 3 plot is same but edited. My favourite chapter. i cant believe i even wrote it. Wow, I must have been so sad. mostly added some stuff, nothing removed I dont think.
> 
> Ch 4 is now 4-5-6 combined together. cut a lot. Added stuff. A lot rewritten.
> 
> Then its different, the chapters 7,8,9,10 ARE RETCONNED. A new chap 7-10 will happen
> 
> So from ch 5 onward = it's all different


	2. Guess I'll just sit here

 

* * *

 

 

Thankfully, his head had cleared.

Deidara was strange. He could handle having his arms ripped off, and he stared death in the face on a daily basis without a flinch - but being tied and gagged had caused him a to have his very first _full-on panic attack_! Crazy. He decided to put his loss of composure mostly down to losing huge amounts of blood.

 _But certainly every one of these guys would have to die, for seeing him that way_. It was the only answer. If no one saw it, then it didn't happen, _yeah_...it made perfect sense to him.

"Ten minutes."

Gai set Deidara down against a tree. The leaf guys wanted to stop running and eat. Deidara's hair fell to it's usual place in front of his eyes, obscuring his face. He watched them through it, how long since he had eaten now? Not since before the extraction of Shukaku began, three? No - it was now four days ago. The longest he'd previously gone without food had been about five days; he could probably push it beyond that but it was already gnawing at him and further depleting his chakra. Deidara usually had excellent chakra control, and ordinarily he'd expect it to be increasing as he was rested - but for some reason it was at it's lowest ebb. A bad day, indeed.

If he'd still had his hands, they would've been hungry too right now for some clay. The feeling was even more satisfying than eating food. As soon as he had his hands back, he'd overload them with clay until the sky was filled with deadly white creations, proving his power... he smiled.

He was lost in thought when Neji stepped over to him. He was holding something small in his hands; Deidara regarded him warily. "What is it, hm?" His gag had loosened, falling down to rest around his neck a while ago. They hadn't bothered to refasten it as he'd quietened down, and he preferred it that way.

"Food." said Neiji.

_Hm. Were they playing with him, torturing him with the idea of food? They'd love it if he admitted that he was hungry, wouldn't they?_

"Do you want to eat this?" Neji reworded, seeing his animosity. He unwrapped the thing he had.

Interesting, it seemed they were going to feed him after all - not smart of them as it would help him regain strength. He wouldn't have done it.

"Can't you get one those girls to feed me?" Deidara sneered. "Or maybe both of them?" While still annoying, it would feel somehow less embarrassing to be hand-fed by a girl; that sort of thing was a woman's work anyway. His masculinity was kind of taking a hit, with being tied up like this...

"No." Neji was not a big conversationist.

No sense of humour at all, not even a reaction. (So boring. Neji was clearly one of those cold Itachi types.) Deidara was actually starving, but he lower himself to ask his enemies for anything.

Neji sighed and just held low it in reach of Deidaras face. It was some rice thing.

Deidara knew that it wasn't poisoned. They could have killed him at any time while they had him captive like this. He looked over at the others, they weren't looking...in fact they were all busy watching Gai have some sort of frantic eating-race - with himself. Every now and then Gai would look glance at Kakashi ; who was eating slowly, and then he would elevate his speed - a mad glint in his eye. Eyebrows screamed "TRAIIIIIINING!" and followed his lead.

Leaf-nin were _nuts_. ( _Itachi was from the leaf village, this must be why he was like that._ ) Though, admittedly the irony of Gai's one man race was quite funny. It would be annoying to be in a team with a guy so wacky and lacking composure, though. It would ruin the image. He imagined having a crazy partner... he'd probably strangle him - with his legs, if necessary.

Turning his attention back to the food...Fine. Why not. Deidara began eating. He ate slowly, like he didn't care, although he was so ravenous he could have downed the thing quicker than Gai.

He wondered for the hundredth time if he try should try and trick these guys into feeding him some clay... _yeah, like they'd let him touch clay_ , they'd seen his jutsu and they knew that he'd used clay to do it. Who had his ammo now? Looking over, he saw that Sakura was now wearing it, strapped alongside her medical-bag, there was a tiny amount... _hmm._

It was infuriating, being so dependant. But by comparison, nothing - NOTHING - could be more humiliating than earlier when Kakashi had had to pull down his pants so that he could take a discrete pee in the bushes. At least he hadn't been forced to ask for them for that favour, either. Kakashi and Gai just assumed that it was about time he needed to, took him away from the rest the group and the whole thing had transpired without a single word uttered from any of them, thank FUCK. They probably just had years of experience escorting captives.

This was _EXACTLY_ why Akatsuki just knocked prisoners out as a general rule.

_(Well, it was probably one of the reasons why. It had to be. Surely.)_

Deidara realised that these guys were being _very_ reasonable with him. It was sort of sickening. They weren't just being non-hostile, they were...

It was one thing to bring him back to Konoha alive, but they could have still have easily caused him a lot of pain without killing him. They could have vented their anger on him the whole way back, in fact, but they didn't. It made sense they didn't want him damaged, but they were so gentle about it. They even gave him food without making him beg or plead... how come they did that? What did they gain from it?

Deidara and Sasori had not done the same for their captives - they were basically cargo. He didn't give them a moment's thought; like that Gaara, he had just been a piece of dead weight furniture, and even before he was a corpse - why would the jinchuuriki have needed any care, what was the point when he was going to die anyway!

A chill passed through Deidara...as far as these guys were concerned, he was going to die anyway. So that made it even stranger. It reminded him of the twisted stuff what Itachi was capable of - all the while being so polite.

It would be interrogation and then death. Or, an interrogation and a long imprisonment, and then death?

It wouldn't happen. He just needed an opportunity, that was all...

They were packing away again, already. Sakura knelt beside him to roll up his sleeve, checking on his arm.

His pouch. She had his pouch! There was a chance that she was easy, from the way she'd been so nervous about touching him earlier. He would have to test.

"Hey, Sakura," he smiled.

She seemed taken aback at his use of her name... "um, Yes?" She looked at him in the familiar way most girls did, when he spoke to them.

Girls, women. Not the ones fought as opponents, but the ones he saw at food stalls, or lodges, or wherever. it always happened.

_"People often give you free things." Sasori had commented, when it was still only Deidaras's first week._

_They'd been deep in conversation about nature of beauty, having wildly different ideas about what it meant, how long it should last, how long it could last..._

_So Deidara found it strange for Sasori to completely change the subject._

_The serving women were giggling like kids and apparently four of them needed to come over at once, just to stick some complimentary bottles saki on the table. Sasori didn't care if he had it. With all they did, underage drinking was basically nothing and they had some time off. Deidara changed his mind, spat it out- it would only dull his senses. Sasori himself didn't drink or eat anything; kept saying he 'did not find food necessary' (It had been too early for Deidara to understand exactly what the deal was with him yet.)_

_"Hmm?" The free stuff...He wondered why Sasori had said 'you,' not 'us'._

_"Its because they know who we are, and admire our work Sasori Danna." The staff were still watching. Even then, Deidara had to admit the more obvious reason, " and yeah, because of this", he tugged at his black Akatsuki coat sleeve. "They know we could_ RUIN _them!" he slammed a hand on the table, enthused, disturbing his hat which he had put aside earlier. The red clouds on his coat spoke a thousand words. Though he'd been reluctant at first, Deidara was loving being in the organisation; the exclusivity, the cool image they cut in their uniforms. The leader had praised him for his first success, there was no one else with his skill set, his art._

_"There is always that."_

_When they left, Sasori paid anyway. He had this old fashioned insistence on observing fees for services received even if they were located in a town specifically to wreck it later and kill, like, the entire population. The women backed away, Sasori's scorpion tail alarmed most people, especially when he turned around suddenly or bent close._

_Sasori brought it up again, after they left. "But I assume you would get attention like that, before you were with us?"_

_"hmm.. Yeah, actually." Well, recently. It had become pretty normal around when he'd turned fourteen. He'd stopped thinking about it. "I'm known most places I go for my great works of art, un."_

_"You are extremely naive."_

_"I'm not naive Danna!"_

_Sasori then explained why the women were so friendly, and Deidara was pretty disappointed that it might not be because they were fans of his art. He went straight back to give them a full demonstration of his art, to make sure they knew exactly who he was and what he could do._

"The restraints on my legs; kinda tight. Insanely tight even. Loosen them for me? You're the medic here, right? You know best, un."  
Sakura actually blushed. Too easy, seriously she was pathetic. Was she the type who spent all her time thinking about guys instead of concentrating on her skills? No one could become a master at their art with a divided mind. This should work in his favour, though.

"What do you take me for!" she huffed, finished looking at his arm, dropping his sleeve. "Seriously!"

She was annoyed. Deidara made sure the others weren't looking and tried harder.

"But they really are too tight... _Sakura."_

Her look softened completely at that. "I'll look, but I won't loosen them."

_Yes._

She knelt over his ankles and brought her face downward to look.

He'd have to be quick, Deidara estimated he would only have a second to act after he began, as the other bastards would come running. He still felt too weak, but...

Deidara launched his tied-feet up hard, as hard as he could, under Sakura's well-meaning jaw, BANG!

"Ahh!" she fell backwards, startled. He threw himself forward with all the strength he could gather (pfft, these guys had underestimated him, not tying him to the tree! If he were them, he'd have totally tied him to the tree.) He pulled up the cover of the pouch with his teeth, trying to take a bite of the clay inside. Nearly...

Sakura rolled aside suddenly, and the pouch went with her...

A hand grabbed a fist-full of the back of his collar, while another grabbed his hair, preventing him from moving. Deidara wanted to scream with rage, he'd been so close! He growled loudly in frustration and banged the ground with his knee since he couldn't hit it with his fist; had a tantrum right there. Ow, ow, he was even making his wounded body ache with his own rage.

"Nice try."

Deidara strained to look behind him, it was Kakashi, of course it was Kakashi.

Sakura sat up, wiping at her bloody mouth and glaring at him as Eyebrows and Naruto ran to her side. Her eyes looked hurt. Did she feel a little betrayed since he had flattered her first? But seriously, you deserved a good kick in the teeth for that kind of stupidity.

"What happened?" asked TenTen, appearing next to Sakura.

"I ...I was just checking his restraints, I might have leaned in too close..."

"God Sakura that was dumb, why'd you do that?"

"It is not Sakura-sans fault! He must have tricked her..."

"I'm getting sick of this guy Kakashi!" cried Naruto, "When are we gonna get rid of him?" He turned on Deidara,"What is your problem? She's just trying to look after you, she doesn't need to, but she's doing it! Aren't you a little grateful? Akatsuki scum!"

For some reason what the brat was saying really annoyed Deidara. He was already feeling angry and confused by all the _'helping'_ from them, and listening to their stupid group politics. He turned on Naruto "What's my problem?! Are you insane?" He growled, "Do you really think I owe you guys anything, just 'cause you didn't kill me? Yeah you got lucky, that's all, un, our positions should be the other way around...only I'm not so stupid, so you'd all be DEAD!"

"What the hell? You bastard!" roared Naruto. _What a hot head this kid was!_ "Pretending to be all weak and co-operating earlier!" Naruto wildly pointed his arm into the woods...if he meant it as a reference to where they had come from earlier, he was pointing the wrong way. Idiot.

Deidara had been genuinely weak earlier, was still weak now in fact; but if any of them thought that it was an act, than that was all the better.

He laughed.

"ARRGH! Gai-sensei, gag him again!"

"Naruto, silence," said Kakashi, "I'm getting tired of the both of you, two hot-heads going at it. You keep prompting him. I'm tempted to gag you both."

"And it's not respectful..." said Gai, looking over at Gaara. Gai meant that it was not respectful for everyone to bicker like this, in the wake of their Sand-buddies death. _Pfft._ Like Deidara cared about that kind of thing, that guy was his bench earlier!

A calm voice broke in. "Were we not supposed to leave a while ago? It was a ten minute break, but we have now been here for twenty." Neji had watched the tense argument silently up until this point, but now it was important to remind everyone to be boring and efficient.

"Let's go," Said Gai. "We can reach the Sand village soon." He leaned in to speak to Deidara," and _you_ won't have anymore opportunities like that."

"And Sakura," said Kakashi, "be more aware next time." He did not continue, she seemed embarrassed enough by her mistake already.

"Yes, Kakashi-sensei," said Sakura, rubbing her jaw. It seemed she still had all her teeth, _was his kick that weak?_ But it was not like close combat was his specialism.

They set out. That excursion had been almost interesting, well, easily more interesting than having to stare down at Gai's backside as he was balanced over his shoulder for hours on end...

Deidara sighed as he was lifted up again.

* * *

For the jinchuuriki to be extracted and the biju to go on living afterward was unheard of.

Deidara felt a little put out, all his hard work defeating that guy, he thought he'd destroyed him. This was backward, like if one of his exploding sculptures were to come back together again, it made no sense. He watched the old lady, Chiyo, begin to perform her strange backward-art on Gaara...she was giving her own life energy, becoming part of it. So she meant to die? _Art perfected by death_...that was art in it's highest form. He had to respect that. He watched quietly.

But these guys were _so_ sentimental. The old lady's death had been something truly impressive but it wasn't anything to cry about. Naruto was hugging a dazed looking Gaara, who didn't seem to recognise any of them yet. Probably death made you groggy? The others gathered around joyously, Deidara decided he definitely did not understand them. It was a stupid display, even Neji was smiling, _creepy._ Lee was jubilant _,_ and Naruto - maybe Naruto Gaaras boyfriend? _Seriously._ Get a room.

"We are quite near the Sand village now," said Gai. Deidara tensed at this, remembering the reputation on the Sand village prison, remembering the anger he had stoked in the city. No.

"As planned, Kakashi and I will stay back with this one - they want him badly in there. You can all go on ahead with Gaara."

_So, they didn't mean to take him to the Sand village then?_

Kakashi stooped over him and starting removing his coat.

"What now? She just looked at my arm, hm." Deidara was annoyed. _Why didn't they even warn him when they were about to do that? Just started pulling aside his clothes whenever. It was disconcerting and making him even more edgy._

"If anyone from the Sand sees you with us, even from a distance, they'll want to arrest you immediately - which would be a problem for us, because we've already arrested you." Kakashi lowered his voice, "and you are better of with us than with them, _trust me."_

 _Yeah yeah,_ Deidara had already thought all about that. Well it did make sense. He gave a hmph of affirmation and helped to shrug his coat off. Kakashi took his forehead-protector too, packing everything away. Without his distinctive Akatsuki uniform, no one from the Sand should recognise him. Deidara had been flying so high above the city - too far away for anyone to have made out his face.

"People are coming already!" cried Tenten, excited, pointing toward the city. She had been wearing Deidara's scope for a while now, and he'd been trying very hard not to notice. She waved to them. Ugh. _He had never, ever, used his scope to wave at people..._

"Tenten, give that to me". Gai took the scope and looked through it. "They are coming to meet us here, then." He handed the scope to Kakashi who put it away with the other things.

Gai spoke to the group, "We don't want to lie to our friends, but we need to keep him. The Sand may feel they have more of a right to him as he attacked their village - so, to avoid trouble, don't tell them who he is." He looked pointedly here at Naruto.

Deidara suspected that Gai's patronising explanation had been mostly for the benefit of Naruto...

"Yeah don't worry, I won't tell." Naruto was grinning ear to ear and wiping tears and snot from his face (he had literally cried a river when Gaara was restored). "He's OURS. We caught him." Deidara looked forward to the day when Akatsuki caught up with the little brat, that would wipe the smug grin off his face...

The small crowd of Sand-nin reached them. There were about ten Sand-Jonin and...he recognised one of them as the jinchurriki's brother! That puppeteer-nin that had tried to chase him so desperately, and he'd left to Sasori to finish him off. He looked different with an unpainted face, but Deidara recognised him all the same.

 _Hey, so, this meant that Sasori couldn't even finish off an old lady, a little girl, or this guy who should have been his speciality; and ALL of them had come back to torment him! He had thought this 'lesser' puppet guy was dead! Sasori had actually told him he'd finished him too!_ Ugh, the guy looked pale and walked in an injured way, (a little feverish too maybe?) - it seemed that Sasori had only poisoned him and left the job half done. _Sasori Danna, why..._

He supposed the sister with the fan, Temari? Was the one hugging the dazed Gaara right now, but the brother, would Kankuro recognise him? He had been wearing his hat before, but...Deidara remembered how he couldn't resist turning back to smirk at him, allowing the tassels to fall aside, before skipping victoriously up onto his bird creation and making away with the dying brother. He remembered meeting those furious eyes, narrowed with hate; hilarious back then, but not so much now the situation had changed...

Deidara shrank back a bit. He still hadn't been noticed yet.

The sand-nin all jubilant about their Kazekage's return, they crowded around Gaara, thanked the leaf-nin, and were sad about the old ladies death and full of questions. They seemed already very familiar with eachother - Deidara knew they were allies, but hadn't known the leaf and sand villages were SO friendly...he guessed there was more to it than he knew. Anyway, he hoped it would be over soon. _Stop celebrating and piss off already._

"Kakashi, we can't thank you enough," one of the Sand Jonin - an elder - was saying to him. "Our Kazeka- is this boy alright?" The old jonin had noticed Deidara kneeling there, trying to keep a low profile, somehow, behind Kakashi. "We can help with your wounded, it's the least we could do." He was focusing on Deidara's exposed, bandaged arms with a look of concern. But then, the jonin's eyes moved down to his bound legs - "A prisoner?"

"Ah.. a low-tier rouge ninja who attacked us on the road," said Kakashi, a little too quickly, pulling an explanation out of his ass. Then he seemed to remember that there were no roads in this desert, or in the wilderness for miles around...

Deidara wanted to roll his eyes. _Didn't think about how to explain that one in advance, did you bastard?_

Kakashi continued anyway, "He has only a very small bounty on his head - nothing notable; and we have a medical-specialist travelling with us, so thankyou, but we don't need assistance."

_Not a just a small bounty, but a 'very' small bounty - great unnecessary detail, very funny. Almost as funny as his reaction when Deidara would blow him up eventually..._

But the jonin stared at Deidara with even greater scrutiny, looking him up and down as if he could not completely accept what Kakashi was telling him. It _was_ a shit explanation - was he figuring it out? People would know that the Akatsuki member that had fought Gaara, had _lost at least one arm...!_

"Gai," Kakashi spoke casually, "we will need to set off, shortly." _Kakashi wanted out of here,_ before Deidara's unusually severe condition caused too much interest.

"I'll gather the group," replied Gai, aware of the situation.

But this sand guy wasn't finished. He frowned and stepped closer to Deidara. Deidara couldn't really do anything but look back at him. _Try to NOT to look like Akatsuki, try to look harmless and unspectacular..._

"Very serious disfigurements to inflict on a young one - of no _notable_ bounty"- the old guy was actually chiding Kakashi - _he was disgusted, not suspicious_! "What on earth did he do to a group with _your_ calibre - Hatake and Gai - that warranted destroying both of his arms?"

And then he knelt next to Deidara, (like - he actually _knelt,_ he was that concerned) "Which village did you defect from, boy?"

 _Oh hell. Okay no way was he saying anything._ Deidara just looked to Kakashi. _Get this old man talking about something else!_

" _I_ asked you. Look at me, don't be afraid."

_This old guy thought he could rescue him from something bad. Yeah, if only._ _And Deidara wasn't afraid - why the fuck would he think that? Did he look afraid?_

_And Kakashi seemed a little flustered, which was amusing. While Deidara was offended at being spoken of as if he required pity, it was satisfying to see Kakashi squirm._

"Kakashi, this is unusual. What are you hiding? Is he from our village?" _The_ _old guy suspected that he was Sand property._

"No. He is not one of yours. I'm sorry for not being more open." Kakashi spoke sympathetically."They _are_ very serious injuries, I can completely understand your concern - and I'm happy to explain everything. First of all, he is older than he looks..."

_(Just how young did everyone fucking think he looked!)_

"...and as for those wounds," Kakashi appeared to have a brain wave, "well, there was this very angry _bear_ in the area, and unluckily for him-"

_"YOU!"_

A sharp yell interrupted Kakashi. It was _Kankuro_.

Kankuro had risen from his position kneeling next to Gaara, and his sweaty unpainted face was a picture of absolute rage. "You bastard! _Deidara_ , _Deidara._.." Kankuro was saying his name to himself like mantra, "It's you, I recognise your face! You're the one, the Akatsuki who attacked our village! The one who took Gaara away!"

_Shit._

Kankuro's windpipes had not been weakened, that was obvious. He stalked towards him, slightly off-balance. Temari was rising now too, and the Sand-Jonin's all had their eyes on him. Deidara could do nothing but sit where he was; what would happen? Would they kill him right here? A bad way to go, tied up on the ground. Kakashi stayed in front of him as Kankuro reached them.

 _"Move,"_ said Kankuro, not taking his eyes off of Deidara.

Kakashi stayed as he was.

There was a change in the wind - it picked up a little, throwing the sand around. Coincidence? The Sand guys started looking at eachother, detecting a possible serious conflict of interests.

"What does this mean, Kakashi?" Kankuro's rough voice was low, dangerous. "You _were_ about to tell us that you had this guy with you, right? You weren't trying to disguise him, or hide him from us?...because, if you were..." Despite his injuries, Kankuro reached out and grabbed a fist-full of Kakashi's vest, threateningly.

Kakashi remained relaxed. Gai made a move to stand beside him - and was stopped when Kakashi gave him with the slightest of nods. Kakashi put up his hands diplomatically. "Let's talk-"

"Kankuro-san, Kakashi was just telling me that this boy was a low-tier rougue that his team apphrehended." It was that Sand-jonin, who had been asking if he was injured. He was looking at Deidara in a completely different way now, realising who he was.

"Hey, Kankuro, I know what he did to you guys, but he's _ours!_ " It was Naruto, talking about him like a thing he owned. "Do you even know what we went through to get him?" Naruto didn't seem angry, but perplexed. Seemed he didn't want to argue with Kankuro at all.

"But why haven't you killed him?" Kankuro glared down at Deidara, seething, if not for Kakashi standing between them, Deidara knew that Kankuro would have lunged at him already. "He's one of Akatsuki! _Why_ isn't he dead?!" Kankuro whined with frustration and suddenly pulled out a kunai, his eyes flashing.

"Kankuro!" cautioned Temari, warning in her voice. "These are our friends - remember what they have done for us."

"Aren't you angry Temari?!" he snapped at her.

"I'm furious. But you are still a little delirious from that venom - remember that we have Gaara back, and they have this guy contained, so there's nothing to lose from taking a few minutes to discuss matters, hm?"

Kankuro seemed to gather himself, but he spoke in an extremely strained manner, "We do have Gaara back..." He looked back at his brother - still processing that he was restored and alive now. "Alright." He lowered his kunai, and released his hold on Kakashi's vest. "In recognition of our friendship and alliance with your village, if you give this Akatsuki terrorist to us now, _we will forget_ that you tried to deceive us of his presence here."

"We can't do that." said Kakashi, "Yes, this is Deidara of Akatsuki, and we know what he has done. But the reason he is alive, is because he can give us crucial information about the organisation - you should know this. The Leaf have their own ways of extracting information from prisoners - and so, we are taking him with us to Konoha."

"But you are on Sand territory!" Kankuro exploded again, he pointed at Deidara, "You are harbouring our most wanted criminal, you cannot leave our borders with him now!"

"Kankuro, as long as the Akatsuki is someone's prisoner, it shouldn't matter." Temari put a hand on Kankuro's shoulder. "The top priority, I think we can agree, is making sure that he stays captive?"

Kankuro seemed to be relenting to her - she was clearly the more authoritative of the two. Temari respected that Kankuro was angry and had let him vent - but she would be the one calling the shots.

Temari bowed respectfully to the leaf-nin. " Kakashi, Gai. Thankyou again for returning our brother. We are so thankful, and we owe you a great debt. We are all allies here, and this strengthens the bond between our villages; _but,"_

_No way!_

"I can see your point, I really can - but in this case I must agree with Kankuro."

 _Very bad. This was very bad_ \- Deidara tried not react.

"It is simply more logical that you give him to us, as our prison is closer." She waved her hand towards the Sand village; the high surrounding cliffs were easily visible. "He could escape from you or be rescued by his organisation on your journey home. Now, you know you can't promise me that it won't happen."

"Temari," it was Naruto, "Shouldn't Gaara be the one who decides what happens in the Sand anyway?" he's pressed on,"He is the Kazekage right? You can't make decisions over him..."

"He's not recovered fully enough to talk about this yet." She looked back at Gaara, he was still being supported by the Jonin where he sat on the ground. It seemed that he was not aware of the commotion... "My brother and I will make the decisions in his stead. And I'm sorry Naruto, but I think that Gaara would fully agree with us when I say," she raised her voice , "we _absolutely cannot allow you to leave with that Akatsuki !"_

"He is safer with us. You failed the first time with him." Neji interrupted, everyone was getting in on it, apparently. A slight air of arrogance was detectable in his voice, "He easily infiltrated your walls and defeated your Kazekage on his own ground, but we have been managing him easily as you can see."

That didn't seem to go down well with the sand-jonins. An angry murmur rose up from their side. Thanks, stupid entitled byakugan kid. (Even though he was kinda right).

"Neji, show some respect." Gai warned needed to tread carefully. The tension was growing - the Sand-jonins looked ready to fight, in fact.

Deidara was trying to maintain an uncaring attitude, even though he could feel the sweat running down his face. He would normally relish being the centre of attention, thriving on it - but that was in the sky, not in the dust with everyone else towering above him, talking about him as just something to stake a claim on.

Kakashi spoke again, and the others fell silent. There was some graveness to his tone, this time. "Please. Our village would benefit the most from information he may be able to give. The Akatsuki no longer target your brother, having somehow extracted what they needed, and so he is safe...We wish for Naruto to have a fighting chance against the Akatsuki too. He may not be as lucky as Gaara..."

Fat chance Deidara would be providing anyone intel, but Kakashi's little speech seemed to strike a chord with the sand guys. The brother and sister looked eachother, as if Kakashi's words were significant somehow, as if they warranted a re-considering. _Were they reallychanging their minds?_ For this brat _Naruto's sake?_ Why did they all love the jinchuriki so much ...

"We have to put our village first." There was something apologetic in Temari's voice. "The risk of him escaping and terrorising us again, it simply can't be allowed to happen. Our people need safety, and we need their confidence in us. We are very grateful to you, and we don't wish to fight you but ...Harbouring him we will consider treason! We will use the full force of the Sand village to keep him here if you refuse!"

"Well, that decides it then."Gai looked at Kakashi, "We can't risk a war with the Sand over this; it would be madness."

"Kakashi-sensei, can't anything be done? I know if I could just talk to Gaara about it, well... when he's better I could talk to him...then..." Naruto trailed off.

"Are we really going to hand him over Sensei?" Sakura asked this as if it were not extremely obvious.

"It's decided, Sakura."

It felt like any continued arguing from this point would just make things worse for him. Tenten and Eyebrows were the only smart ones who knew to shut up while their teachers and seniors were speaking, seriously. Deidara would never talk like this over Sasori, Kakuzu, Zetsu or Kisame. _(Itachi could fuck himself though.)_

Kakashi finally looked down at Deidara, meeting his eyes, and seemed to be speaking to him directly, "We will have to hand him over to them for now...and we'll do it willingly, on the condition that he is kept alive and unharmed until we can make further negotiations with Gaara - when Garaa is able."

"We'll accept those conditions," replied Temari, pleased. Kankuro, silent, threw another murderous glare at Deidara. Earlier, Deidara would have returned that look with a smirk, with dark amusement. But he wasn't feeling so amused right now. Deidara instead set his features hard, he glared back all the same, at all of the sand-jonin, _I am not afraid of you._

Temari clicked her fingers and pointed to him. _Damn, Temari had a commanding stance._ The Leaf group reluctantly stepped aside, away from him, and two of the bigger sand-jonin approached. Deidara did not lean away, but cringed inwardly; he was so tired of being handled this way.

The jonin who were meant to collect him hesitated on either side of him for a brief moment - but it was not from fear.

"A job for one, I guess, " said one.

"I'll do it. What a little lightweight..." With a chuckle, the other bent down behind him. " _OK Akatsuki, up we go -_ " he hooked his arms under Deidara's arm-pits and hauled him up. _Ah..!_ _Fuck, that was bad_. Deidara managed to stifle a hiss as his torn muscles throbbed around where his arms had been severed. This was why Gai had been lifting him by his lower half.

He had not flinched, but he heard Gai's reaction immediately; "That is unnecessary!"

"He's not resisting," Kakashi told Temari with urgency, "and he's injured."

Deidara saw Temari look toward them as if they were completely out of their fucking minds, and he knew exactly why. Temari's guy had picked him up normally - but apparently that wasn't good enough for Kakashi and Gai who wanted the sand ninja to be _gentle,_ too. The thing was - the leaf guys had _caused_ half his damn injuries, which was pretty contradicting of the request they were now making.

_This was weird. Temari was surprised that they protested - while Deidara had just come to expect it of them. Did he know_ _this leaf team better than their own allies?_

"Don't worry," she reassured them politely ( _instead of calling them out as hypocrites or whatever_ ), "We'll respect the deal. He will not come to further harm," She turned to order her sand-jonin and sighed; "Be _very_ mindful of those wounds when you handle him. And I don't want to see another scratch on him; got it?" but it was clear from her voice that it was of no concern to her.

Kankuro gave an audible scoff at the instructions, but he was already walking away.

"Cover him with something," Temari added, "We don't want the people to know that we that have him. They would doubt us for not executing him on-sight."

The jonin holding him readjusted his grip. For a moment, Deidara was able to look back at Kakashi, Gai, and the others; but then a blanket was draped over his head and shoulders. He couldn't see a thing.

He was returning to the Sand village - but this time it would be on the ground, as a prisoner.

* * *

 

 

**OMAKE**

Kakashi pulled off Deidara's Akatsuki coat. "If anyone from the Sand recognises you, even from a distance, they'll want to arrest you immeadiately."

Deidara shrugged, that made sense...

"So, we will be disguising you as a _GIRL_." ^_^

"WHAT."

"Quickly Sakura, switch clothes with him!"

"Yes Sensei!"

"ARRRRRRRRRGGGHHHHH!"

"Everyone, hold him down!" :D

"I'll do his hair like mine!^^" Squealed Tenten.

_"NOOOOOOOO!1"_

...It was a long and tiresome battle. But in the end, they even shaved his legs. T_T

(Though, Deidara had to admit they felt kinda nice like that.)

And he looked damn fine in Sakura's hot pants.

"YOU!" screamed Kankuro. Deidara's heart stopped...was he recognised?

"You... do you..." Kankuro stammered, blushing. "...wanna...go out with me?"

"Nnn-" Kakashi threw a hand over Deidara's mouth.

"Who? Oh this girl-bandit we found? Sure she would!"

"She'd LOVE to"

"She's just shy!"

"Here, we'll sell her to you -"

Deidara struggled free of Kakashi's hand...

**"I'M THAT GUY FROM AKATSUKIIIII!"**

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

 


	3. Sand Prison

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning for rape. Non explicit.

Deidara could feel the air growing cold and damp; the Sand Prison guards were taking him deep underground now. He could smell wet earthen walls close around them, recalling memories of the smell of his clay; a strong contrast from the the hot and arid desert above. But, it wasn't making Deidara feel more at home. He preferred the open sky and of course this meant that they were now in the dungeons - in the bottom levels of the Sand villages prison.

_Where else, for a captured member of the Akatsuki?_

The irony of it was not lost on him. So, he had attacked the Sand village from the heavens above it; but, like a fallen angel, his wings had been broken - and now he descended deep into the pit of hell beneath it.

.. _.Damn,_ _that was poetic_. He would've had to remember to tell that one to tell Sasori; if Sasori weren't _dead_.

But it wasn't quite fitting. To be a fallen angel, you had to be an angel _first_ , right? He almost laughed out loud, hit by the hilarity of the idea; really, he wanted to laugh about it with Sasori - _oh no!_ Deidara started chuckling darkly, quietly...he had to admit was he starting to lose it a little...he mustn't get hysterical. They hadn't even done anything to him, not yet.

Breathe. Breathe deeply.

God he just wanted to rest. Just _rest,_ he'd reached his limits. He hadn't slept or had a moments peace in days, captivity was more taxing than fighting, it was literally killing him. He would be sleeping right now, if he could. _Sasori, who did not sleep, would be sitting somewhere quietly nearby, watching his back - grumbling and whittling away on his art..._

He knew the Leaf-nins had separated from the escort-group long ago, before even entering the Sand Village. He'd expected the Sand-jonins would turn aggressive and start with the physical abuse as soon as they were out of sight; but that had not happened - they were very disciplined, though the guy carrying him had an intense grip.

Temari demanded quiet as they entered the village, to be as inconspicuous as possible; so in silence they went.

_Deidara readily admitted to himself that he missed those Leaf shinobi, just a little. Compared to these guys, they had been quite preferable as captors._

His face was still hidden by the blanket over his head. As the escort had passed through checkpoints, no one except for a few were told who he was; his presence in the village being kept top secret. He changed hands a few times, new guards taking him. He was searched for weapons about five times. Temari went elsewhere.

After what seemed like an age, it felt like they had reached the place intended to hold him; the sound of heavy doors groaning open.

"This him?"

"It's him."

"Shackle him in the interrogation chair, the interrogators have not arrived yet. We are still waiting."

_That sounded bad._

He was dumped down in a chair that was bolted down to the floor. The back of the chair was angled back somewhat. He felt his legs shackled apart by the knees and ankles to the front section. At least two people were doing it. Breathe ...this was terrifying him. Hands clamped down on his shoulders and pressed him back into the chair.

"You are guys are meant to leave, after delivering him here. That is what we were told."

"We know."

Deidara heard the footsteps of several guards leave the room, the ones who had brought him in.

_At the last change of hands, he had noticed that they neglected to pass on Temari's instructions about being careful ...not that he needed that, or anything. He could get through this..._

He heard the doors bolted shut.

_Oh shit._

"I don't care about the instructions," an impatient voice, "I want to see who defeated Gaara," Deidara felt the blanket being pulled from over his head and shoulders. Deidara found himself blinking in harsh, artificial light.

"Damn, he's young as the kage!" the guard was surprised.

"His arms are gone, how do I strap him to this?" The other guard pinning him back against the chair was feeling his shoulders, confused. Deidara took a sharp breath as the man shoved a hand down his vest in some disbelief, grasping and checking if they were hidden there.

"They are _both_ gone," he confirmed.

"Hah! The bird has had his wings clipped, I like that. Gaara only got one arm I think - I guess this means those leaf guys were brutal with him too."

"Good, I'm starting to like Konoha more and more. And they even left enough of him for us to punish."

"But how to secure him..." Deidara heard walking around the back of the room before returning back to the seat,"This one is designed for the neck." Now the sound of chains rattling. They were stood behind him, he couldn't see...

A thin iron manacle was clasped around Deidara's neck, what the hell? It was yanked back, _ah! Was he expected to breathe like this?_ The end of the chain was secured behind, keeping his head painfully strained back. He gulped for breath as it seemed to tighten as much as it would go. His back felt taught and was aching already. _Stay calm_. Deidara realised he had a severe terror being restrained...he just hadn't known it until these last few days, when he'd _been_ restrained for the first time.

"That looks too tight, don't strangle him...we'll get in trouble."

"I know what I'm doing." It was tightened further. Deidara tried not to react.

They came and stood before the chair, studying him. Deidara studied them back. Two Sand nins of indiscernible rank; _Okay, what._ Didn't they have anyone more powerful to guard a terrorist of his calibre? He was offended! But the restraints - he could feel their effect. Aside from the choking pain, there was a faint humming to them; Deidara recognised that they were chakra binding. Perhaps that was why..

"Not having so much fun now, are you?" One of them leaned over Deidara and slapped him, hard, across the face. "We saw you up there with our Kazekage that night, everyone did!"

_Deidara felt a thrill shoot through him, despite everything._

"Hm? So you saw that?" Deidara grinned widely, face stinging slightly, right across the jaw - he had two severed arms! What was a slap to him? Nothin'. "Pretty impressive display, wasn't it? What did you think, un?"

Deidara fully expected them to tell him exactly what they thought, with added violence. He showed them his best leer, preparing for a response.

The silence was deafening. He awaited their enraged reaction...but it didn't come. They looked furious, furious, but didn't make a move towards him. For a long time it seemed they stood there, it was...a little unsettling. Finally, they turned their heads to look at each other. When their eyes met, they smiled as though they had just come to an unspoken agreement...

They were smiling in a way that made Deidara's blood run cold.

"He's a lot smaller than I was expecting, he's tiny." They spoke as if he wasn't there.

"He's very easy on the eyes... if you don't count those mutilated arms." They came closer, one of them stepped back behind him, out of sight. Deidara couldn't follow him with his eyes.

"How can he still be a shinobi with no arms? Seriously! Or even a man, I mean, look how much of him's left!"

"He's only _half_ a man now." They laughed again. All of the things he had planned to say left him, Deidara was at a loss for words. His body tightened with anger, colour rose in his face, as he took in what they were saying...thoughts he'd been fearing himself, but hadn't wanted to admit...

The guard brought his voice lower, a murmur "...but the half that's left, that's the only part that you really _need,_ right?"

Suddenly the one behind him shoved his hands into Deidara's hair, pulling it? No, he was feeling it.

That was when Deidara realised. The shock put heart-rate through the roof, he thought it would jump out of his chest. They wanted it to be like that? _Just hit me, cut me, I would know how to deal with that..._

It couldn't happen. It did happen - to _other_ people. Weak, lower people, not to him. He was untouchable. Out of reach.

It was like a bomb in his mouth going off.

"DON'T FUCKING _TOUCH_ ME!" he snarled, animal like, whole body jolting against his restraints, they both jumped at his sudden change in behaviour. "Who do you think you are! I'LL KILL YOU! I'll will kill you! You'll be sorry you were ever born! I'll blast you to PIECES, It'll be an explosion like you could never imagine! You'll be art, and then you'll be gone, I'll watch as you turn into nothing, nothing will be LEFT! and that'll be it! You'll only last one second - not that even that! IT'S THAT QUICK! It'll be the highlight of your pathetic lives! You'll realise you were only born to be a tiny part of my masterpiece! There's no ESCAPE, not even if you ran for a hundred miles-

The one in front pulled back a fist and punched Deidara hard, rock hard, in the stomach. He would have doubled over if not for the restraints - gagging painfully, he tried to recover, unable to curl up. His eyes watered involuntarily.

"Well, your "cool" act lasted for about two seconds there Akatsuki." The guy grabbed his face, "Seems you really don't like to be touched, do you?"

Deidara panted, he had no breath. He couldn't have answered if he'd wanted to.

"...and what was all that weird shit about art and explosions? Absolutely crazy. I heard they all are."

"He's insane." Deidara didn't move as the first guy ran his hands up the sides of his face and into his hair again. He pulled Deidara's hair out of it's tie and gathered it with the rest, pulling his fingers through it, more gently this time, feeling the texture. " _Insane_...Beautiful, though." Gripping it tight, he brought his face in so close that Deidara could feel the mans breath on the side of his face.

"You look like a girl, Akatsuki. How old are you? Fifteen? You _cant_ be more than sixteen.." he trailed off, a trace of something new in his voice.

Deidara was nineteen, thereabouts. Why was he asking him questions like that? Did the sick fuck just prefer to think that he was younger? He didn't have the breath to reply.

"Oh he's ignoring us now, maybe we upset him,"

Deidara felt confused as hell, he had expected torture, but not of this type. And these men, they looked so _average_ , not like whatever kind fucked up torturer he'd imagined would work the dungeon. All the members of Akatsuki were scarier than these guys, especially himself. So why were these guys _like this?_ Deidara had always thought that he was very sick, but why did their anger come coupled with lust? He couldn't understand it or relate to it. The way he looked? But surely he looked like a fucking mess right now. He was mutilated - _his arms were ripped off,_ that _had_ to be gross; or did they get off on that? They got a sexual a thrill from having him so helpless before them? This lust-fuelled malice they had, he could see it had been pent up, and they were letting it out, more and more...

The one behind pulled aside the top of Deidara's vest..."'Don't touch me', you said?" and then he bit into Deidara's shoulder near the neck, long and hard, hard enough to draw blood.

He jumped at that, nearly leapt out of his skin with shock. They laughed, again. That sound, he knew he would never forget it. He thought of the teeth he'd had in his hands, they were strong as flint; used to munching on clay, if he'd had those right now he'd tear this guy's dick off. The guy beside him licked him where he had bit.

The guard in front stepped closer, towering over him. He was the one that had punched Deidara in the stomach, but otherwise had not touched him yet. For a moment Deidara thought he was going to receive another blow to the abdomen...but then the guard sat on him. Legs on either side of his own, straddling him. He was bigger and heavier, and it felt suffocating.

_He put his hands up under Deidara's vest and stroked his sides._

An overpowering wave of revulsion passed over Deidara at this unwanted closeness, this was too much, he wanted to vomit.

"Un, g-get off!" he managed, but it came out so quietly.

"Oh? Why should we!" The guard shouted suddenly, erupting with anger, Deidara couldn't even turn away. "You were quite prepared to drop a bomb on us! You little shit! And I bet you don't even remember any us from that night, but we all remembered you, you fucker, for the last four day's everyone in the Sand has been talking about only two things: the return of the Kazekage, and the most painful method of death for you! This isn't even anything. You wait till the interrogator's arrive...you'll miss us by comparison..."

 _These guys, these fucking guys_ , he wanted to blow them up. They weren't _worthy_ , but he'd do it.

They were trembling a little now, and it was with excitement. They were nothing special, but now they found themselves in a position of complete power over a member of _Akatsuki._

And they found him alluring. Looking at him and touching his face and body in the way that they did; they were very interested in something they saw there. He was stripped of the impressive powers, - they just wanted what was left. Deidara remembered what Sasori had said to him long ago, when he was younger, the reason he received _special attention sometimes_... he was not naive anymore but was _this_ really what people thought about doing to him, when they stared at him in that particular way?

The one touching his face and shoulders pulled aside his hair and thrust his tongue into Deidara's right ear. He yelped in shock - it was like a warm slug trying to crawl inside his head. He couldn't lean away, it couldn't be ignored, and the guy kept it there, while caressing his face.

The one sitting on him pulled back, relieving him of the weight for a moment - but then he unfastened Deidara's pants, tugging them down, _putting his hands..._

They mauled him in that chair, the restraints the only thing limiting their actions.

But he didn't feel it.

Deidara was overcome by a numbness, all-over. He couldn't feel the guard's touching and breathing on him, or his restraints suffocating him, or the pain in his arms. Nothing even hurt anymore, was he in shock? He stared blankly at the damp ceiling, counting the tiles...

Was this payment then... had Karma finally caught up with him? It wasn't just about the Kazekage, a whole population had watched him happy to end their lives. He never expected or contemplated that one day he might be faced on level with the people from it, with their hatred; now it was lose enough to burn him. And it was burning him. Everyone hated him so much. Everyone. A lot. So was this simply just something that had been a long time coming, something unavoidable? He had never thought of it like that...

Thoughts of Kakashi, Gai and the other leaf-nin were coming to him unbidden; he wondered where they were exactly. Would they still be in the Sand village, somewhere nearby? Kakashi had been extremely determined to keep hold of him, he'd be negotiating a release... no, that wasn't the right word. A change of custody. Not a _release_. Surely that's what he'd be doing. Or, had that plan failed - were the group travelling back to Konoha already? The leaf guys hated him too, they had only even kept him alive for information but...they wouldn't have done this to him, even after what he put them through. But he wasn't their prisoner now, he was the Sand's. No sand-nin would disapprove of this, not after what he'd done, they had no reason to.

He closed his eyes. It was terrifying. This intimacy. These men he loathed. He'd never been with anyone, hadn't felt like it. He still didn't now, he was an a _rtist_ first. An artist first, and an artist second, and third. And then he was Akatsuki, because they _needed_ him for his skills and no one else was good enough to fill his position - because he was an elite, completely unique in his field. There was nothing else, that was his life. He had received propositions from people, but he didn't even see those people, he was too above everything - sex always seemed like such an earthly, unsophisticated pastime somehow.

But it was supposed to like two mediums coming together right? When he combined his chakra with his clay, it made art, the creation of something. But this was ...ugly. He'd take any other torture over this, anything. He'd prefer to imagine being cut with knives.

He trembled violently, couldn't stop it. Tried to go somewhere else in his mind, high up, somewhere they couldn't reach him...

" _...S_ _haking like a leaf in the wind,_ " one of them chuckled against him."Seems our little bomber is afraid then".

"Crazy that this is the guy who beat Gaara. But he's cute when he's subdued... I almost feel bad doing this, except I know how evil he is."

"Yeah. That face is deceiving, he's a demon inside."

Deidara was no longer even aware of what he men were doing anymore, he felt so dizzy and detached, like this wasn't real. They continued for a time, the room growing silent except for the ragged breathing of the three of them.

"...oi, don't do that, or they'll know."

"I wasn't going to!"

"Psh."

"Fine, wouldn't want to catch some disease from him anyway...my wife would murder me."

"Yeah I'd have brought protection if I knew we'd be getting him."

"You know he get's around. Look at him. Probably what Akatsuki keep him for..." After a while they became silent again and continued what they were doing to him.

_Just stop._

_I can't handle it._

Finally, they froze. They seemed to be listening. Voices were raised outside the thick doors...Deidara found himself trying to listen over his own heavy breath and racing thoughts.

"Shit, there are people coming!"

"Not for another four hours I thought?"

"Well, someone's coming now!"

"Fuck, move!"

The guards leapt away from Deidara as fast as if he had electrocuted them. The chair was readjusted. The guard who had sat on him hurriedly pulled up and re-fastened Deidara's pants, then fixed his own. There was rapping on the door, then the sounds of bolts being opened from the other side.

"Open up your side, the Kazekage is here," a voice barked.

"The Kazekage's come all the way down here!?"

"Shit, do I look alright?"

"Tuck in your vest...do I look alright?

" Yeah. What about him?"

"He was already beat up before we got him, they won't notice..."

"I mean, what if he talks?"

"He won't...and who'll they believe, us or him...come on."

They unbolted the doors and pulled them open, allowing the new figures to enter...

There was Gaara, Gaara looking fully recovered and imposing in his Kazekage robes as he walked in, Kankuro and Temari were with him. Kakashi, Gai, Sakura and Neji were with them. Was he seeing things...Deidara tried to focus, the room was coming back together.

There was a jonin who walked in alongside Temari, apologising to her. Deidara caught parts of what he was saying ' ...I _told_ them the north side...sixth section...instructions were misunderstood...ah, there he is."'

"Explain what went wrong later."

An awkward moment as they stopped inside the room. He could see that they sensed the tension; anyone could have felt it, you didn't need heightened senses or shinobi training- it hung thick and obvious in the air.

Gaara looked at Deidara. _Holy shit stop trembling_. Earlier, Deidara would have returned his look with a determined gaze; but instead he could only look at him blankly, he was still in a state where his body wasn't doing what he wanted it to. Gaara, this guy he had fought before, this guy he had helped to kill...it was impossible to tell what he was thinking, Gaara's face was expressionless.

"What's wrong with him?"

"He must be fearing your punishment, Kazekage-sama,"

They donned completely different persona's for their Kazekage. These guys, they knew enough that Deidara was proud, that he wouldn't say anything. And they were right, Deidara had no intention of telling anyone about it - not ever. What had just happened was too disgusting, too humiliating...to have others know that he had been so weak as to have that happen... for people to have seen him like that... he glanced over at them.

They had composed themselves completely. Were they practised at... _this_? A new worry came. What if he were left alone with them again? The idea was making him sick. But even if he said something... would anyone believe him? He was terrorist scum, the number one enemy... or would they even care if they did know? But he'd never let them know.

"You."

"Kazekage-sama?"

"Why is there blood on your lip, and a bite mark on his shoulder?" In their haste, Deidara's shirt had been left askew, revealing the angry mark.

"I bit my lip, and...that mark was already there."

"No it wasn't!" Sakura's indignant voice was like an alarm going off, "He's lying! Kakashi-sensei...?"

"I know, Sakura. But wait..." Kakashi put a hand on her shoulder.

The guard was staring at them, stunned, "How dare you-"

"These are my friends, don't speak to them in a disrespectful manner." Interrupted Gaara. " I think that you lied to me just now. And I think there are other signs in here that would show you are lying to me..." Gaara swept his eyes over the guards.

"N-no Kazekage-sama...well yes, but...he is the one who kidnapped you isn't he-?" He caught himself, fearing that bringing up Gaara's defeat would be an insult to his Kazekage, "No, What I mean is! Isn't he the enemy? This section is reserved for the worst criminals, who's crimes measure the greatest, usually we can..."

He looked at the other guard for some backup. The other guy just traitorously stared at him. His face said _'you left a bite mark, so you fucking handle it'._

Gaaraa swept his gaze to him too, "Tell me immediately."

"Ahh, uhh, Kazakage-sama. Usually we are told do whatever we like... in this section...that is the normal custom."

"That was the old Kazekage's way. My rules are different. I know the change-over is quite recent, but it should be in effect."

Gaaraa looked over at one of his sand-jonin guys, "There is to be no severe handling of any prisoner unless it's been signed-off."

"But in this case..."

"No exceptions."

Gaara spoke to Kakashi. "As we have already discussed, you can take him; I trust you completely. You can leave here through one of our tunnels, it ends near the city wall. Someone will lead you. I apologise for this, and for any effect that it it could have on your investigations. It is our mistake. I'll deal with these two guards here and see that they are disciplined." He motioned for Temari and Kankuro. Whatever they had been thinking, they did not show or say. They stood grimly on either-side of Gaara, arms folded.

"Ah, but Kazekage-sama, you see-"

"Thankyou Gaara..." there was relief in Sakura's voice.

Gaara and the guards continued to speak. Deidara's head was spinning. He was getting out. Those guys wouldn't be touching him again, so why did he continue to tremble? Maybe the message hadn't gotten through to his body yet. His skin was covered in sweat, his breathing still restricted by the thing on his neck.

"Deidara?"

Someone was addressing him by name, it felt like forever since he'd last been called by it. Kakashi was bending next to him now, looking at his face in concern. "Look at me, Deidara. Can you answer me?" Deidara looked at him, but his voice refusing to come. Gai joined Kakashi. Neji and Sakura hovered nearby, watching.

"He's in shock," Kakashi informed Gai.

There was a flurry of irate discussion between Temari, Kankuro, the guards and other sand jonin. _'What did you do...He's damaged...bad for Leaf-Sand relations... idiots'._

Meanwhile, Kakashi and Gai worked on releasing the manacle around his neck. It was a relief when it was snapped free, but his neck seized up immediately when he leaned forward.

"Let me - this won't hurt," Kakashi put his hands around the base of Deidara's neck; he flinched, but Kakashi just ran thumbs firmly over pressure points to ease it. It was what Deidara would have done if only he'd had his hands, so he tolerated the gesture.

Gai released his legs. "Come on kid."

They pulled him out of the chair to stand on unsteady feet. _Kid?_ _Gai was clearly mistaken;_ but insulting as it was, Deidara was in no condition to argue. Kakashi tipped his head and studied his eyes as if he was trying to find something;he seemed anxious. Did he really look that bad? He felt in a daze, unable to say or do anything of his own volition, just allowed them re-tie his legs and place the blanket back over him.

* * *

"Do you think he'll tell our interrogators anything willfully?"

"No, he's far too stubborn that."

"I was thinking the same. Mind-techniques, however..."

"They'll certainly try. I expect that he would be particularly susceptible to it."

Kakashi looked down at Deidara, sleeping near them, his hair mostly obscuring his face. He was snoring softly and muttering " _un_ ," at brief intervals every now and then. It was not surprising that he even made that sound in his sleep.

"How old would you say he is?" asked Gai.

"Hmm." This information would be in the files but he didn't have them to hand, Kakashi prioritised remembering the Akatsuki's known skills. "I would estimate seventeen or eighteen. Why?"

"He seems too young to be part of Akatsuki."

"Itachi was thirteen when he joined."

"Ah of course, but I mean -"

"- But he is very immature, compared to the other Akatsuki that we've met."

"Yes." Gai stoked at the fire thoughtfully. Their students slept too, none of them stirred once.

"Gai, you can't think of it that way. He's not your student," said Kakashi, seeing where this was going. "He is the enemy, you can't get attached. We were pulling out all the stops to kill him, the other day."

"I know. But we've been looking after him for a while - and then it was us who let the Sand have him, and now he's like that...

"Gai..."

"...and he's got that," Gai clenched his fist, " _Awful_ handicap with his arms. _Both_ _arms_...I know it was necessary Kakashi, but, it does remind me of when Lee was told that he'd never be able fight again."

"But Lee isn't a ruthless terrorist. This one, if he were able, he'd kill us. He nearly leveled the whole Sand village... you know that. And it's now only by luck that he is even currently alive."

"I agree with everything you are saying. It is still difficult, however."

Kakashi did understand what Gai meant. When they had entered the interrogation room, Kakashi had been struck by Deidara's appearance; he'd had one of the most awful, stricken looks on his face that Kakashi had ever seen. He looked so far from that laughing, menacing flying-terror that had thrown missiles and idle threats down at them from his high vantage point...he looked very young and afraid at that moment. It was impossible not to feel some sympathy; even the Akatsuki it seemed, were only human.

They had entered the Sand Village, but had no choice but to wait to speak to Gaara. The team received a warm welcome, but there were many matters that needed seeing to; Temari and Kankuro were busy, and they wanted to know everything they could about what happened with Gaara, and with Chiyo and the Akatsuki they had fought.

All the while, Kakashi had thought about retrieving Deidara. It was important to Konoha that they obtain information on Akatsuki; it was paramount. But Deidara was so hated in the Sand village, things could have easily gotten out of hand... if Deidara were to be killed, then Kakashi would have felt accountable for his death as he had been the one to hand custody of him over to the Sand village. If anything had happened, then Kakashi would be the one with the blame, the one having to explain to Tsunade what had gone wrong. Gai had been burdening those same feelings of responsibility, maybe even worse, with his usual Gai-intensity.

To complicate things, Kakashi was also concerned about Sakura who had become upset after Deidara was taken - inappropriately so - and Kakashi knew it wasn't just about the possible loss of information. She became too easily attached, Deidara was not some small animal she had bandaged up and cleaned the blood from like an injured cat or bird, he was their enemy, Kakashi had had to sternly remind her of it.

He'd had to remind himself too.

The roles had completely reversed, a few days ago, they had all worried about what Akatsuki were going to do Gaara, but now they worried about what the Sand village were going to do to Deidara.

Gaara had then asked for them himself, wanting to thank them for his rescue. He was very formal with them, being the Kazekage and speaking like one; but his level of gratitude and affection towards them was highly apparent. Free from Shukaku, he was completely different. He was less troubled and more relaxed in both body and mind...was that something, at least, to thank Akatsuki for? When Kakashi spoke of leaving with Deidara, there had not even been argument, Gaara agreed to it readily, " _I trust you_ ". Temari and Kankuro were not happy with the decision, but it wasn't their choice to make and they knew it.

Gaara had gone with them to the dungeons, it was necessary that Gaara be there in person; because he was not to be released otherwise. However, the prison was found to be badly managed - taking some time to even locate him.

And that was when Kakashi had seen him...like _that._

Kakashi had already noticed Deidara's (very obvious) inferiority complex and his intense shame of showing weakness during their initial capture of him in the forest. It had been ridiculous, almost sad to watch. He had actually expected a much more dignified response from a member of the Akatsuki, mostly based off his previous interactions with Itachi and Kisame; though it seemed Akatsuki recruited all sorts of personalities. In what he supposed was Deidara's normal state, he had reminded Kakashi somewhat of Naruto - with a firey attitude, he was quick to lose composure and strongly over-react to everything, and _loudly,_ \- but of course, he had a completely different set of morals to Naruto.

As a long range fighter, Deidara had been completely at a loss for what to do when faced with close physical encounters, fast but otherwise helpless without his techniques and flying creations. Initially Deidara had tried to appear uncaring, but his behaviour had quickly become hysterical as he was tied up and gagged.

Kakashi remembered how constrained Deidara had been when they saw him in the interrogation room...and now Deidara seemed completely detached and unlike himself; Kakashi had a good idea what those two guards had been doing to him to rattle him so deeply.

It was shocking that it had been allowed to happen, especially after so much reassurance. But placed in a position of complete dominance over an elite - it seemed the guards had become carried away - unable to resist taking advantage of someone powerful, who, under ordinary circumstances, would have been considered deadly and off-limits.

His more naive students still seemed unsure of what had transpired.

Naruto, Lee and Tenten had not been present when they went to the interrogation room, instead spending more time in the upper world of the Sand village. They were rejoined with them to exit together through the hidden tunnel. They had all noticed Deidara's stark change in demeanour. "Is he drugged?" Tenten had whispered to Neji and Sakura, confused.

"I don't know..." Sakura had whispered back. Kakashi couldn't tell if Deidara might have been drugged, either, to be honest. He looked so out of it. Kakashi had had a look at his pupils, they appeared to focus correctly but seemed completely vacant...

Even Naruto had shown concern. He was happy and easygoing once more, with Gaara restored. He asked Kakashi as they walked, "Sensei, so what's wrong with him? Did they torture him or something?"

"Yes." Kakashi had replied, giving the short answer. Despite Naruto's earlier vehemence and threats toward Deidara, he had not been pleased to hear it. Of course he wouldn't be; Naruto was not that kind of person. Kakashi thought that Lee might have guessed as he did not ask any questions; he seemed thoughtful, sad. Lee didn't like to think badly of their allies.

It was sunset when they left the desert, and dark when they reached the woods. They should not have stopped to make camp - it was both unnecessary, and risky for such an important mission - but Deidara's condition was causing upset, and he looked exhausted. For the sake of Deidara (and for group morale) Kakashi and Gai informed their students that they'd be stopping to allow the prisoner a rest.

Gai set Deidara down, and he had slowly lowered his head to the blanket, lying on his side despite his injured arm - staring ahead.

He had been easy to read before, but now he was like a closed book.

They would give him a little distance; but first Kakashi knew that he would have to speak to him. Let him know that it was acknowledged - but at the same time, reassure him that it would not be acknowledged.

He approached Deidara and knelt down. The others were gathering wood to make a small fire, as although the night was warm it was moonless and dark. They liked to have some light.

"Listen, I will only ask about this once. I don't expect you to talk about it, if you don't want to," said Kakashi, voice soft. He'd been told on several occasions that his voice had a calming effect. "But, do you want me to look at anything?... I won't tell the others - or would you prefer if Sakura...?" _Deidara was completely unable to check or tend to himself._

Kakashi looked down at him. Deidara was still gazing ahead of him, face blank. He gave no indication that he had even heard Kakashi speak. _He was still too shaken and exhausted_ ; Kakashi would let him sleep.

"Hm," Deidara uttered quietly, not moving, he didn't look at Kakashi. Kakashi listened carefully. "Don't pretend to be kind to me un, any of you...I don't like it. I don't need it," his voice lacked emotion, it was as empty as his face. "I would still kill you, first chance I get."

When they had released him from the interrogation chair, he'd sensed immense relief in Deidara - although to be fair, _anyone_ would be grateful for even their enemies save them from such a situation. But in his shock, Deidara had shown a sort of dazed dependence on them that made Kakashi feel strangely parental; right after being pulled from the interrogation chair, Deidara had actually buried his face into Kakashi's chest. Perhaps Deidara had forgotten that, simply blocked it out; something too embarrassing for him to remember. It had gone unnoticed by the others - it would have looked to them as if Deidara just could not stand straight. But Kakashi knew.

He seated himself nearby, sharpening his kunai's and reading his book, but keeping a watch on him all the while. Eventually Deidara closed his eyes, and Kakashi thought that he was falling asleep, until he heard him speak again.

"Sa-...Kakashi."

"Yes?"

"...gonna throw up, un."

Kakashi held back Deidara's hair as he went onto his knees and vomited.

* * *

_"Deidara will not talk. There is little danger of him providing the enemy with information."_

Akatsuki held assembly once again, but this time their numbers were two less.

 _"That may be right, Itachi. But everyday that a member of Akatsuki is held captive - the more we, as an organisation, lose face. Lose_ value _. Something must be done."_

 _"Something_ will _be done. That is why I have called you here."_ The leaders eyes glimmered in the darkness. _"I do not doubt Deidara's loyalty and stubbornness, but a genjutsu expert may be able to pry information from him in other ways."_

 _"If he cannot escape before that point',_ said Kisame, _"he will kill himself first."_

_"I'm sure - but as he has not already escaped or taken his life, then I must assume that he is too incapacitated to take either of these actions."_

Hidan huffed _. "He'll find a way. I've seen him nearly pass out from an aneurysm just 'cause he was pissed with Sasori over his art thing. Seriously - I thought he was gonna self destruct."_

 _"I was thinking more along the lines of biting his own tongue,"_ said Kisame.

 _"They would know to watch and gag for that,"_ grumbled Kakuzu, _"Such an obvious manoeuvre."_

_"The Leaf are soft in recent years. They go very easy on prisoners."_

_"You say that in front of your own Leaf partner- would you call_ him _soft?"_

_"He's not Leaf anymore. Though certainly the last truly ruthless man they produced."_

_"I wouldn't underestimate them, Kisame,"_ said Itachi softly.

 _"Yeah Kisame, stop kissing Itachi's ass,"_ snipped Hidan.

 _"Tongue biting would be a boring way to go, for him,"_ said White Zetsu. _"He'd do something really fancy!"_

 _"The_ PURPOSE _of this meeting is to discuss the issue with recovering Deidara,"_ The leader reminded them, patiently.

 _"Just forget blondie and replace him,"_ said Hidan. _"If was so amateurish to be captured, then why do we want him back?"_

_"Deidara skills are unique and irreplaceable. He successfully captured the One Tails on his first attempt, and at great cost to himself. I will also remind you that you have yet to capture your own target. It is important to keep our numbers - we have also lost Sasori - to lose yet another member would severely hamper our plans."_

_"But yeah, but - he has lost of both his arms, right? both of them, is that true?"_

_"Yes but that can be resolved. Kakuzu, once we have him, you can reattach those, correct ? Zetsu has recovered the pieces in the forest, he may need some parts reconstructed however..."_

_"I will do it."_

_"Good. Zetsu, what is happening now?"_

White Zetsu spoke. _"It's a little confusing. It would seem that the Leaf ninjas held him, but they then turned him over to the Sand Village where he was imprisoned. The Sand have now returned custody back to the Leaf-nin , whom have recently exited the sand village with him."_

_"What the hell..."_

_"The sand nin didn't execute him? Strange."_ Kisame looked toward Itachi for his input.

_"Very strange. And foolish of them."_

_"He was too annoying, I'll wager,"_ said Hidan, _"that's why he's being moved between different factions like a yo-yo!"_

_"We don't know why it is happening, but the reason is not of importance at this time. We must remove him from enemy hands. Itachi, Kisame?"_

_"We are quite distant from their current location,"_ said Itachi _, "close now on the trail of Kisame's target."_

_"I see. So then, Kakuzu, Hidan -"_

_"Ugh!"_

_"We are closer."_

_"Hm. Kakuzu, Hidan - you will intercept the leaf ninja's before they reach Konoha, and retrieve Deidara. Zetsu will meet you and give you the summoning scroll for his arms and ring."_

_"Done." Said Kakuzu._

_"However, it will be difficult as the Kyuubi travels with the leaf team , as well as Kakashi Hatake, the copy-nin. If you are unable to rescue him...you know what to do. The Sand Village would have executed him, but I will not have him reach the Leaf Village; it is possible that their genjutsu experts may be able to force information him; so, kill him if you must ."_

_"Ahh, do be careful giving these two permission to do that,"_ chuckled Kisame, smiling widely." _You don't know how easily it can happen with them, the zombie-brothers, once they get going..."_

_"Fuck you, Kisame! - You chop off legs and it's not even for Jashin!"_

_"Hidan, silence. I'll kill you, I swear I will."_

_"Kakuzu-chan, you say that so often..."_

_"The meeting has ended. You will take up your new mission. Retrieve Deidara if you can, and restore his arms. Kill him otherwise. We will meet again at this time, tomorrow - or when you have him."_

_"Good luck,"_ grinned Kisame, before phasing out.

Kakuzu and Hidan were the last to leave.

_"Heh, I wonder how Deidara is taking it? That guy is always on edge, he's so easy to toy with."_

_"Poorly, I expect."_

Hidan groaned _. "Such a hassle...got so much to do and now the Leader's piling this extra work on us! It's always us, right? He never makes Sharkbutt and Princess Uchiha take on the shitty jobs. We seriously have to freakin' pick-up and BABYSIT Deidara just because him and his dead-eyed-wooden-douche-boyfriend couldn't get their own shit together. Sasori really fucked this one up, I'm telling you. Who the hell DIES against a bunch of teenagers? But Deidara losing two arms though...that must look hilarious... I say don't restore them for a while, just leave him like that, and we'll see how he -."_

_"Let's just kill him."_

Hidan stopped his rant, surprised. _"Ohh, hey, hey! Are you serious, Kakuzu?"_

_"Yes. If it's easier."_

_"Heh, easier; just one of your words for 'cheaper'. Well anyway, that could make this interesting!"_ he laughed, _"I've always wanted to try my technique on him, you know."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N Hnnngh, forced vulnerable Dei so cute.
> 
> I hope that wasn't too horrible. It is a little extended from the original. I need reviews please, I need to know I'm not alone in liking...this sorta weird thing. I'll take critiques too, and if you see any mistakes please do let me know - this has not been beta'd.
> 
> The next chapter will be very significantly changed.
> 
> *I now realise the angel and heaven/hell symbolism at the start of this chapter is of course very western and not culturally a good japanese naruto universe parallel (in the canon, Deidara even mentions Buddha) when I wrote it originally, I did not consider this. I was going to change it for this revision, but after some thought, I decided to leave it the same as I still like it.
> 
> I thought it was funny if Kakuzu would be agreeable for the whole meeting but in the end he's just going to do what he feels like doing eheh. He's like 90 years old. He'll do what he wants.
> 
> I have an extension of the dark scene that I took out long ago, LONG AGO. It might work its way in, though I'm still trying to balance it. It could end up a separate entry to not disrupt this fic. *EDIT* You know what, I'm going to stop teasing about that like an asshole and just post it on AFF or something


	4. compromised

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On 20/04/17 I added an extra paragraph to the end of chapter 3, check that
> 
> A/N:This is the chapter where the revised story begins to significantly diverge from the original

 

 

* * *

"There... I think that's how you had it before?"

Deidara was silent as Sakura finished re-adjusting his hair back into it's usual style.

"I don't have a mirror on me - but it's mostly out of your face now," she brushed aside the long section from in-front of his eyes. Deidara leaned away slightly. He'd allowed her to do her medic thing and restore his hair, but that did not mean he was open to conversation or further petting as if her were one of her girlfriends or something.

"Ah, sorry, force of habit..." She moved away, taking the old bandages from his arms with her.

_Sakura had picked up his hair-tie from the floor of the interrogation room before leaving - which meant that she had seen him in there. Had they all been in there and seen him at his weakest moment? His memory was hazy._

Kakashi and Gai stood nearby, talking to one another; and watching them at the same time. They never took their eyes off him.

_And last night..._

_He'd been paralysed with pain; unable to think straight, let alone sleep. It wasn't the physical pain; he was able to cope with that, as he already did with his arms._

_Deidara could not rid himself of that feeling gripping him. In the end, it forced him onto his knees and he unwillingly found himself vomiting it out._

_Then Kakashi was there beside him - held back his hair , cleaned his face, let him drink. Guided him back down on the blanket before re-assuming a respectable distance sitting a few feet away._

_Fuck him._

**Fuck** _him._

_Deidara would kill him. Who did Kakashi think he was? He was said to be one of the most powerful ninja, but he was acting like a mother hen ...and who did he think Deidara was, for that matter? A child?_

_He was dangerous. They were both dangerous. Deidara was used to being treated like a deadly force - people feared him. Why had they reached that point, that point of just kneeling on the grass like that..._ _It was sick. He'd been compromised and they did whatever they wanted to him. This included them inflicting their pity on him... pity, condensation, weird psuedo-comforting gestures._

_He couldn't understand them! Sakura made some sense, as she was their healer - and she was a girl - therefore he could not understand her anyway. If there were any women with motives that he could relate to, then they existed in another universe somewhere. But it still bothered him..._

_They thought he needed it, maybe? The comfort? After what had happened - they thought he was sensitive. Weak. That Gai guy...he might be the worst, infact. He hadn't done much, and Deidara could not be sure... but Deidara had the uncomfortable feeling he'd almost...like, patted him on the head that morning? Almost. Mistaken him For Naruto or something? Gai absolutely had to die._

_Was this all just an elaborate torture technique - a huge mind-fuck, worthy of Itachi? Two-faced Itachi who was so unnervingly polite as he performed his genjutsu. Those crazy Leaf guys... his own Iwa had a reputation for being rock hard, but these hard-to-read Konoha ninja were something else._

_They wanted him to just think that THEY thought that he was weak? Was that it?_

_And after that, they had talked about something while they thought he was asleep, Sakura had told them something about Sasori..._

Deidara's thoughts were interrupted when he realised that Eyebrows (of all people) was standing right next to him; staring down at him with a dead-set determined look on his ugly face.

"What do you want, hm?"

"I am sorry for what has happened, Deidara-san. I want to offer condolences."

That word sorry again - aimed toward _him_. Deidara wasn't sure how the hell to respond. He didn't want any more shitty pity - though, he did like being referred to with _san,_ however, - that was quite appropriate. But the kid probably had the wrong words, because condolences were typically for a death, not someone in his position. _How stupid_. He glared at him. Really, these idiot children shouldn't know what had happened to him at all. Or, probably this was still about his arms? Eyebrows had seemed woozy when looking at his injuries earlier...

"Sakura told us that your friend was nearly as you strong as you are."

_Condolences for Danna..._

"He wasn't my friend, un. And he was always stronger than me."

Eyebrows looked surprised. Yeah, _It still surprised Deidara when he thought about it - it had taken only two ninja to take Sasori down, and seven for him. That old lady had to really have been something..._

"Your partner, then. He sounds like he was impressive."

_This. This fake shit was what he hated about them the most._

Deidara narrowed his eyes. "Come closer, Eyebrows kid."

_Deidara wasn't good with genjutsu, but he could perform a manual leaf-style mind-fuck too._

Eyebrows obeyed and bent down, crouching so he was level with Deidara. He didn't react to the nickname - Eyebrows kid was seriously was allowing his own _prisoner_ to call him _'Eyebrows kid'_ and tell him what to do _..._ that was amazingly pathetic.

"Do you have any idea of the number of people I've killed, hm?"

Eyebrows hesitated. He was actually searching his mind to see if he knew the answer. "Uh...no? No."

"No, you wouldn't. 'Cause neither do I, yeah? But - it's a high number, right. It's somewhere in the hundreds. Not just shinobi, but civilians - including kids. And my partner, he was older than me and he killed way more people than I did."

"Oh."

A brief silence between them. Just _'Oh'..._

"Yeah? Well what do you think of that, hm?"

"I think that's awful." Eyebrows didn't hesitate this time because he was sure of the answer.

"I know, right?" _He was going to wipe that pleasant, idiotic look off of his face,_ "And we would've kept going - so you should happy that your team killed him - and happy that you've _completely fucked me up_ like this, right? We deserved it."

"I don't think that's entirely right."

 _Oh fuck off._ "Oh yeah? Why?"

"Because we shouldn't hold grudges, and it is better to avoid inflicting unnecessary cruelty on ones enemies."

Kid didn't waver or _anything_ when he spouted that sap - he seriously meant it, _how disgusting._ Deidara turned that idea around in his head a few times. No. he' _d happily watch his enemies suffer, in particular these guys right here. And they should be the same._

"No _'cruelty infliction'_ , really? Not even on me? But I killed your Sand buddy."

"Gaara-san hurt me too, and I forgave him."

_Hmm, so that Gaara guy pummelled Eyebrows at some point along the way - rearranged his face maybe? Did that explain his weird look? Anyway, apparently it had been a bad choice to use the guy as an example._

"You _do_ realise who you're talking to, right?" _Why the hell was Eyebrows still even talking to him, on his level?_ "I'm Akatsuki, I killed your friend - I enjoyed doing it. I look forward to doing it to you too, I'd blast you all apart. You, your Sensei, that girl you like so much - I'm the real thing. You guys have _no_ idea, un - just hurting your enemy is a lot different from killing them."

"I think it can be just as bad."

Deidara paused, despite himself.

_Idiot..._

"You're a fool, Eyebrows. And shouldn't you be doing your stupid exercises, or talking to your giant green clone thing over there or something, un? "

There was a yell from the woods.

_"Kakashi, Gai -!"_

Neji was calling out.

* * *

Kakashi had his questions, but he would leave them to the interrogation team. Akatsuki were collecting tailed beasts - that much at least, Konoha knew by now. Did this mean that they were planning to somehow harness the powers for a huge attack? Where did they keep the beasts once extracted - were they resealed in a new host, or stored elsewhere? How exactly _could_ and would they be used? They needed details, where did they meet, who were their contacts...

Sakura had told Kakashi about her fight with Sasori. Apparently, he'd been willing to share info toward the end - he kept a spy with Orochimaru, no one else knew - but he died before he could tell her the details.

 _On a more curious note, what DID members of Akatsuki stand to gain, exactly, from throwing their lives away for the organisation?_ It was easy to see why Deidara had been recruited - but difficult to know why he would choose to join - he seemed such a naturally loose cannon. But as did seem heavily lead by his emotions - that would have been no problem for Akatsuki to manipulate...

"Kakashi, Gai -!"

_Neji had seen them first._

_They should have expected this._ _It had been unwise to rest for so long._

 _Red clouds against a black background..._ Phantom pain wrenched through his gut as he was struck by the memory of that devastating Tsukiyomi. _Ripping, twisting_ into him. It was the first and only genjustu he'd faced that even his Sharingan had not been able to undo it. But these were not Itachi and Kisame, he had never seen this pair before...

The two did not rush at them but instead stood some distance away, observing.

The team moved to surround Deidara without being asked. Kakashi looked down at him to gauge his reaction. He could detect annoyance bristling, but that was normal state of being for Deidara- but it did seem that he might be less than pleased to see these two colleagues...

 _"Stay in the back!"_ Naruto had stepped up eagerly _-_ Kakashi placed a hand on Naruto's chest to keep him behind himself.

One of the pair had silver hair, wore his robe open and wielded a red scythe. His scratched forehead protector bore the mark of the Steam village and hung loose around his neck. He had a confident stance and was grinning widely. The other was fully masked but had a particularly menacing look about him that made him seem more dangerous. Strangely, he carried no visible weapon but a briefcase.

Gai leaned toward Kakashi and spoke, " _They want him back_."

" _Yeah_."

Gai was apprehensive "I don't know what you are thinking, Kakashi, but as Konoha is not far; we should retreat. The mission is complete, we have rescued the Kazekage. There are no lives at stake, so it is not worth the risk to our students to engage in a fight with Akatsuki now."

Kakashi was on the exact same wavelength. "That would be best." _There was no point in jeopardising everything_ , "But it may be easier said than done - let's to get some measure on what they may be capable of..."

"Yes..."

"Sensei, _why_ would they care about wanting him back? Aren't they evil?"asked Sakura, surprised, "and he can't...well... anymore." It seemed that Sakura had trouble stating that he was completely function-less as a shinobi now, unable to fight or perform jutsu.

"He is still their friend," Naruto said, "Well, teammate, at least." Naruto always tried to believe in the friendship between any group of comrades - he just simply could not relate to it being any other way.

"This again,"said Deidara coldly, he hadn't spoken for a while. "Shut up kid. All of you have real a weak way of thinking, un." _Clearly, that hadn't been Deidara's first thought. It had not been Kakashi's either..._

"They want him back because they don't want us to interrogate him." Kakashi provided his students the simplest and most obvious reason.

"Oh...yeah, that too. _Of course_."

Deidara was completely demobilised; so the only point of Akatsuki regaining him would be ensure that their secrets remained secret.

Although the distance was not very much, the silver haired man shaded his eyes with his hands as if he had difficulty seeing - and then he called out to them across the divide, "Is that our Deidara I see there," he grinned as he spoke, "- or a trampled yellow kitten?" _His voice was grating and excitable, he would be even more trouble than he looked..._

Deidara made a long quiet growl through his teeth. Gai was standing by Deidara, and gripped his shoulder a little harder. " _Steady._ " Kakashi could tell that Gai was thinking the same thing as him. Their captive was not the type to let an insult like that slide - so did Akatsuki intend to kill him upon retrieval, if they spoke to him in that disrespectful way - a punishment already began through insults? _Either that, or they wished to kill him during this encounter. It would actually be the most logical action that they could take..._

"Akatsuki." Kakashi decided it was time to cut to the point. "I suppose that you want this one back?"

"You suppose right," replied the masked one. His voice was strange, a low grumble.

 _"That one..._ Neji spoke softly but urgently to them.

_"What is it?"_

"I'm looking at him, and his chakra, his body - he has several masses, it's not normal!"

"What do you mean?"

"I'm not sure..."

The silver-haired one called out again. "Hey, Deidara - that IS you, you look _wrecked!_ Don't worry, big brother Hidan and Kakuzu will take care of things, that second-rate Sasori-"

"SHUT the hell up Hidan!" Deidara screeched at him, _"I have this under control, un_!"

 _Under control?_ The whole team had to work to control their reactions to that statement.

"So you still have your tongue?" _Hidan_ was relentless. "I was wondering if they cut that off too - I'd say things look a bit out of your control - what else did they take from you? Maybe y-"

There was a torrent of angry yelling from Deidara. Hidan began laughing, when the masked one struck him so hard with his briefcase they could hear an crack of bone. Gai grabbed Deidara's forehead protector - Deidara's eyes widened and he leaned away, growling. "Alright, _alright_! No stupid gag, un!"

Gai gagged him anyway. Deidara groaned in annoyance, fixing an angered stare on the ground as if to burn a hole through it.

There was a momentary quiet.

"They have you so _whipped_ ," muttered Hidan. He rubbed the back of his neck and glared at his partner, "Kakuzu, you douchebag. I was just having fun."

"Moron."

_So that was just the way that Hidan spoke to everyone._

Kakuzu lowered his head and pinched hard on the skin between his eyes before speaking, as if suffering a headache.

"We want the matter of that other loud one that you hold to be resolved, _immediately_. We have other appointments today, so I'd rather not fight at this time. It would be a huge inconvenience."

"Heh, _'loud one,'_ " Naruto snickered to Sakura in amusement. She shushed him.

"You speak as if you don't want him back all that badly," stated Gai, "Why not let us just keep him, then, in that case?"

"He is surely of little use to you anymore," added Kakashi. _It was cruel but true._

"I wouldn't take him back if it were up to me, but I will follow our orders," Kakuzu informed them bluntly.

"Aw, listen to all of you. _I_ want him back."

"That's not what you said earlier, Hidan."

"Well I changed my mind just now!"

They began an argument between themselves. Kakashi listened to them bicker with interest. _Orders. From whom did they receive orders? The leader of Akatsuki was unknown._ The longer they talked, the more he could learn about the dynamics of their group...

His own team began to bicker too.

"Don't do it Kakashi Sensei! he'll just join in the fight as soon as they have him!"

"Join the fight with no arms?" asked Tenten, incredulous.

"He could, they could do...uh, something to him," Naruto explained awkwardly. "Some special jutsu."

"Even Akatsuki can' _grow back arms_ ," said Sakura.

Kakuzu turned to look at them again. "Give him to us." 

 "No."

Hidan and Kakazu moved in a startling blur. They rushed at them in opposite directions.

_"Move!"_

Gai grabbed Deidara, and the team rushed from the clearing, into the trees. What powers did these two possesses? _Itachi specialised in genjutsu, Deidara bombs, Sasori had used puppets, Kisame strength and water..._

Neji and Tenten tried to take up the rear but Kakashi moved to the back, encouraging them to keep going.

He overtook Lee...Lee remained behind him.

_"Stop!"_

Kakashi turned around to see that Lee had abruptly stopped. Lee was clutching at his chest and shivering oddly - he fell on his knees - a redness bloomed over his jumpsuit. The others rushed back to his position.

Gai was by his side in an instant, and Sakura second later. She tore open the front the front section of his jumpsuit with a kunai to see the injury.

"They are hurting him somehow," she pressed her hand against it, gathering her chakra to the spot. As she did it, another wound appeared above it.."His clothes are not torn wear the injuries are...just here," she touched a small tear on Lee's sleeve - I think that this is the only place they actually touched him, I don't understand!" There had been no damage to the material on his chest.

There was a groan, but it came from Deidara and not Lee.

"Do you know about this?" Kakashi pulled the gag from his mouth.

"Hm, I _told_ you not to gag me - _bastards_!" Deidara hissed, furious. "But you need to go back, yeah!"

Gai grabbed Deidara's shoulders, _"_ What technique is this! Do you know how to stop this _?"_ Gai shook him so aggressively that it would have been almost comical in any other situation.

"Oi, oi! I'm tryi-."

" _Gai,_ let him _talk_! He's not the one doing it!"

"Ah, sorry..."

Deidara spat a length of his own tussled hair from his mouth. "You guys..." he panted, still recovering from being shaken at Gai-speed, "Stupid Leaf shits...all of you, crazy..."

"Deidara, how do we stop it?" asked Gai, desperately.

"Don't...use my name so casually," he said between pants, "Who the _HELL_ do you think you are, un..."

_It was too familiar. However it was probably already a mental effort for Gai not to use kun as he would with the students, and Gai had only one thought in his mind right now..._

"What's happening to Lee! _PLEASE!_ " persisted Gai.

Deidara's mouth was set tight, his eyes glaring. He seemed to be considering his options - he looked at Gai and Kakashi, then at Lee.

Lee's eyes were closed in meditation, his breathing was hard. Sakura was healing him, but it would not be enough...

Deidara pulled his gaze away from Lee, smiling darkly at Gai." _That_ jutsu," he said, narrowing his eyes, "He's been linked with Hidan. So, LIKE I TOLD YOU ALREADY YEAH, you'll have to go back; or it'll never stop - not till he's dead, yeah."

_What was with that look? It was suspicious as hell._

"So, you want us to _return to the enemy_ ," said Kakashi, "The enemy, who will by now have a trap laying in wait for us. That's a little convenient - don't you think?" In a flash he pulled him forward, brought out his kunai and had it pressed firmly against Deidara's throat to make sure he understood that he was serious. "What _other_ options are there?"

Deidara's eyes widened - he had not been on the receiving end of aggression from them in a while - it had to be a shock. _"Hm! What's the knife for?_! I told you the only way already, yeah! Even though I don't need to tell you fucking anything...that was free, un!"

"We will have to do it," said Gai. _He was right, of course. They had to act on any information they could get right now..._

Kakashi was determined not to have any causalities. "We'll start looking for them,"

"They'll be where you left them, hm," said Deidara, "He draws a circle..."

_Deidara would only be this helpful if he were up to something, but they had no choice._

"It would be better not to return with him," said Neji, "Someone should stay back..."

"No, we will stick together", Kakashi told him.

_They might need to trade him, for Lee's sake._

* * *

**_To be continued...this year...not in 8 years...seriously_ **

Significant changes from the original, I think this makes more sense. I would love feedback please

This chapter was kind of  hard to write, its a transition to the next one that I think is a lot better

 


End file.
